


Always Clueless

by harriskay



Series: Clueless Angel [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drunkenness, Ella Lopez Finds Out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erections, Eventual Sex, F/M, Feels, Hugs, Kissing, Making Out, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harriskay/pseuds/harriskay
Summary: Ella has secretly grown close to Michael after her traumatic experience with Pete. Michael is forced to deal with human emotions he obviously isn't familiar with.Ella still doesn't know...but she might find out.
Relationships: Ella Lopez/Michael
Series: Clueless Angel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077092
Comments: 71
Kudos: 208





	1. Thank you...

Michael lay there, on the tan Italian leather couch his twin loved oh so much. He couldn’t sleep, not anymore at least. He had been jolted awake by the sudden movement coming from his abdomen. There was a weight and warmth he had never felt before shifting, almost squirming on him as arms wrapped around his waist. He didn’t understand how he ended up asleep on the couch with a certain cute forensic scientist literally wrapped around him as though he were some sort of living pillow.

He glanced down to see her tucked into him as though her life depended on it, head buried into the lower part of his chest, mouth slightly agape, a slight frown curving the edges of her lips down.

How did he end up here?

They were having some sort of gathering, he wasn’t really sure why. He was “invited” but he was sure he wasn’t expected to show up, which was confirmed by the glares and scowls he was promptly met with when he stepped off the elevator.

He had mostly sat on the couch with his drink while everyone else milled around laughing, eating, and drinking. Getting up only to refill his drink every now and then. Once in a while he’d feel someone shooting him the random glare or from Chloe, daggers.

There was one exception. Ella. She always met him with a huge smile and a hug that could strangle a grizzly bear. He stopped resisting after the first few because, honestly, who could resist.

Ella had come by the spot he had designated for himself on the couch a few times to try to get him to talk and “join the party”. He was there, that was more than he even expected of himself. He didn’t want to mingle with people that obviously hated him. He wasn’t even really sure why he had come.

The last thing he really remembered was Ella sitting next to him. Obviously intoxicated she lay her head on his shoulder slightly trying to encourage him to play shots with Maze. She sounded weird, slurring her words a bit and kind of drifting. He looked down and she had fallen asleep head resting on his shoulder.

Perhaps that’s how she ended up on top of him sleeping? He didn’t recall much after she fell asleep. He remembers not knowing what to do, that was pretty much it. Maybe her mere presence was enough for him to relax and actually succumb to the sleep he hadn’t been getting himself.

He had stayed up most nights wondering why she was always so nice, especially to him.

Even after learning everything that happened and the prompt beating with a shoe, she was actually nice to him. Which was confusing and intriguing.

After being properly introduced they had formed some sort of friendship? Maybe you could call it that.

She had been on leave following the incident with the serial killer guy, which left her with a lot of free time on her hands. He also had nothing to do; all of his time was free. His brothers and everyone else had made it very clear that he was to stay away from her considering what she had been through and his powers. He could feel it. The fear emanating off her in waves, mixed with terror, agony, and betrayal. He would never manipulate her like he had most others he came across. She was different. He couldn’t explain it.

They would meet at random coffee shops at first because they were both bored. She talked a lot. Usually about nothing that made sense to him; he sat there and listened. It seemed to make her feel better so why not? He started to grow to enjoy their coffee… dates? No, that wasn’t the right word. Sessions? Perhaps. She did make him feel like he was offering free therapy, even though he didn’t really say much.

She did begin to open up about more personal things, mainly her lack of sleep and the nightmares. Almost every time they saw each other she would go on about how she really needed the distraction and how she wasn’t sleeping. He felt for her. He rarely slept himself.

Their coffee sessions transitioned into going to see her at her apartment and watching some weird space shows while still having coffee and her recounting her latest nightmares. They were almost always different. He found that strange because most people have one or two reoccurring. She did have an active imagination and that mixed with trauma were probably to blame.

He was brought back to reality by the sound of aggressive snoring coming from his brother’s bedroom area.

He hadn’t realized he had started stroking Ella’s back as she lay there sleeping on him. Perhaps he should stop. Maybe he should try to get up before everyone else woke up and accused him of trying to take advantage of her in some way.

Everyone was strewn around the apartment asleep. They wouldn’t notice if he slipped away. In fact, they would probably be happy he was gone.

He tried to prop himself up and roll Ella toward the back of the couch to make his getaway. Her grip was tight. Geez, she must have some sort of super strength or something.

As he attempted to release his sweater from her vice grips, she called hands; he heard a sleepy voice pleading with him, “Mike, please stay?” Looking down he was met with the biggest brown puppy dog eyes.

“This is the best sleep I’ve gotten in weeks, Mike, please?” the groggy voice continued

“Okay” he conceded. How could he deny her? She was obviously exhausted.

“You’re okay though right? With your shoulder?” she worriedly remembered his injuries

“Actually, it does hurt a bit. Maybe I should try to sit up” He hadn’t even thought about it. He was going to be stiff, more than usual.

“Um, yeah of course.” She sat up a bit she he could try to adjust his position, “Actually, do you want to go out on the balcony? Lucifer has those really big loungers and it’s boiling in here.”

He hadn’t realized, it was a bit hot. Shaking his head in agreement he swung his legs off the couch slowly as she moved to stand with ease. Once he finally managed to stand, he followed her out to the balcony.

Somewhere on the way she had acquired a blanket and had wrapped it around her shoulders knowing it would be far cooler outside than in.

She pointed to the dark colored lounger expectantly, as if to urge him to sit and lay back. Of course, he complied.

Somewhere in the past few weeks she had opened something within him. He didn’t really understand. It made him feel like his stomach hurt, but in a good way. He had never known hurt or pain to feel good so maybe that’s not what it was. It was like warmth that only appeared when she was around. The slightest touch. Smile. Giggle. The way her face lit up when she was passionate about something. He felt the warmth in his stomach. Maybe he was sick?

But here he was, laying on a chair on the balcony with her now cuddled up to him. Her face nestled in the crook of his neck, still wrapped in the blanket, with her arm slung around his chest. Her leg resting partially on his hip.

If this was the only way she would feel safe and comfortable while actually getting some sleep. He was willing to sacrifice.

“You know… I never said thank you,” she confessed mumbling into his neck

“For what?”

“Just being there. Everyone else acts like either everything is fine or they walk on eggshells around me. Afraid I’m to snap or have a breakdown or something. But you just listen. Keep me company doing things you obviously don’t care about because it makes me happy…distracts me at least for a little while,” She rambled as she shifted her head up to meet his gaze.

His head was tilted down slightly trying to look at her. He looked confused. Like no one had ever thanked him and actually meant it.

As their eyes met he felt that new and persistent warmth in his stomach again.

Her eyes flickered between his and his lips. She really didn’t understand how he could be so clueless.

She made the first move and leaned forward meeting his lips with hers.

It was chaste. He didn’t really know how to respond and she didn’t want to scare him off.

After a few seconds her hand had made its way to the nape of his neck almost as to ensure he wasn’t going to take off. She then swept her tongue over his bottom lip, eliciting a faint gasp; she took the opportunity to slowly and cautiously explore the kiss further. He eagerly followed suit.

Mimicking her every move the warmth in his stomach had now spread to his chest. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack or pass out, maybe both.

Then, all too soon, she slowly broke the kiss.

She kept her had on the side of his neck, tracing small circles on his skin, as she laid her head into his shoulder.

He was somewhere been stunned, excited, and confused.

All he knew is he liked it. Liked the way she made him feel. The way she was always nice to him. Feeling her close to him.

He finally fully leaned back on the chair and snaked his arm around her waist to hold her closer.

* * *

They had both fallen back asleep.

It was now sometime in the morning; he had no clue. It was light out. The suns rays assaulting his eyelids had awoken him. He looked down she was fast asleep using him as a pillow.

A twinge of panic set in as he realized everyone in the penthouse would probably wonder where they were. The last thing he needed was getting in yet another scuffle with his brothers.

She looked so peaceful sleeping. Her face was less tense looking that had been in weeks. He didn’t know what to do. Face his brother’s, the doctor, maze, and the detective if they caught them literally cuddled up sleeping? Or let her sleep a while longer?

Let her sleep. No question.

He wasn’t doing anything wrong. He had been comforting someone who was supposed to be their friend. And yet, she had been confiding in him for weeks. Maybe it was his fear thing or maybe she just felt like he wouldn’t judge her.

He closed his eyes to bask in the sun while she continued to sleep.

His arm still wrapped around her, holding her close. Her arm wrapped around his chest hand resting on his shoulder body curled around his side.

* * *

A while later a soft voice spoke almost in a whisper.

“Michael?”

“huh?” he responded with his eyes still closed

“Mike, wake up…” she shook his chest lightly

He had nearly fallen back to sleep. He really enjoyed lying there with her wrapped around him.

It was comforting in a way he couldn’t explain.

He leaned slightly to his side, eyes still closed; he could smell her hair and it was intoxicating.

“Just, five more minutes” he pleaded. He really didn’t want to let her go yet.

“Okay, Michael. I think everyone is up. I have like 3 missed calls and like 10 texts.” She warned. Knowing the pseudo search party would probably be checking the balcony any second before taking it on the road to her apartment.

“Do you want to go in? I mean, I know everyone is mad but they don’t get to dictate who I speak too or spend my time with.”

“Not really, but I don’t want them to worry.” She sighed, “I also don’t want Lucifer to go all wacky, he’s been super adamant that I don’t go anywhere near you. I think he only tolerated it at the party because you looked like a kicked puppy sitting there by yourself all night.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right” he sat up and bringing Ella with him, “you should probably go in first, they’ll probably just assume I nabbed you or something if I do.”

“Thank you, Mike. Honestly… for everything,” She gave him a tight squeeze and a kiss on the cheek, “What are you doing later? Maybe you could stop by my place and I could introduce you to the Mandalorian? You’re going to loveeeee baby Yoda! He kind of reminds me of you, quiet and cute.”

“I don’t know what that means but sure, I literally have nothing else to do.” He smiled at her.

“Good, I’ll see you later, maybe 7? I’ll get us some pizza and popcorn!” excitement splayed across her face as her eyes lit up.

“It’s a date….I mean..um…yeah…” he stuttered, was he blushing? His face felt hot.

“Only if you want it to be, cutie” she winked

Springing up and grabbing the blanket Ella walked into the penthouse to reassure her friends that she was fine and they can call off the helicopters and bloodhounds.

He just watched her. His cheek was searing from the ghost of her lips.

Wait, was it really a date? Why did he say that? Why was he happy that she had actually agreed if that’s what he wanted? He had to be sick; maybe there was some sort of celestial flu he wasn’t aware of.

His mind was racing as he waited a few minutes before going into the penthouse, expecting to be barraged with scowls and questions.

Nothing. They were all too worried and doting on her to even notice he had walked in. Except Linda and Ella.

Linda sat back and observed.

The second Michael had entered the room Ella had locked eyes with him as he made his was toward the bar. He smiled as his cheeks slightly darkened and he glanced down trying to hide a coy smile. This all lasted about 3 seconds, but it was ridiculously obvious, there was something going on between them.

Linda made her way toward Michael as he was struggling to open a bottle of water.

“So…you and Ella?” she pried, one eyebrow raised above the rim of her glasses.

“Me and Ella what?” failing to seem indifferent he looked at her with pink cheeks and a genuine smile.

“There’s something going on between you guys,” she stated, acting as though she already knew about the weeks of getting coffee and space movie marathons. 

“You’ll have to elaborate Doctor….” Failing again to seem as though he was clueless.

“Michael, you’re not dumb…you’re an asshole… but not dumb, so stop acting like you don’t know what I’m talking about. What’s going on?” she wasn’t playing his little games. She was trying to protect her friend. Though she had observed some changes in him within the last few weeks and he seemed truly smitten.

“Fine” he sighed “Well, you can’t tell Sam or Amenadiel, but we’ve been spending a lot of time together recently and I think we’re friends? Maybe, I’m not sure.” Confused he drank the water that took entirely too long for him to open.

“What do you mean you think? Also, spending time? How?” she questioned both concerned and interested.

“I don’t know, drinking coffee, watching space movies and eating pizza…talking” he shrugged “how can you be friends with someone who makes your stomach feel funny? It almost hurts but it doesn’t. I don’t get it.” He asked worriedly

“What do you mean your stomach hurts? What makes it hurt?” asking pretty confident she knew what he meant but expecting to be surprised

“I mean when I’m around her and she laughs or touches me I have a feeling, it’s like a warm rushing feeling in my stomach… well, it was just in my stomach but something weird happened and it went to my chest…do y-...do you think I’m sick?”

Linda started laughing, a little too loud, drawing the attention of everyone specifically, Lucifer and Amenadiel who shot quick glances in their direction.

“He isn’t that funny, Doctor, no need to laugh to make him feel better” Lucifer yelled across the room

“Yeah, he’s actually quite droll, if you ask me” Amenadiel chimed in.

“Good thing no one asked you, brother!” Michael barked back then turning back to Linda, “I should probably go…”

“Look, Michael, you’re not sick. Stop by my office later today and we’ll talk”

“How much later? I kind of have plans…” he confessed blushing

“Lets say 3pm? I promise it’ll just be between us”

“That sounds agreeable.” Grabbing his forgotten blazer that had somehow made its way behind the bar the night before he went for the elevator.

“Oh no we hurt his feeling…” Amenadiel quipped, “get it? Because he only has the one?” he elbowed Lucifer

“Yes, brother very funny” Lucifer agreed rolling his eyes.

Ella made her way to the elevator as well.

She stepped in front of him as the doors opened stopping him from entering.

“Are you okay?” she was genuinely worried

“Yeah, just not feeling so great…” he leaned down to whisper “I’ll see you tonight, okay?” reassuring her.

With that she drew him into a giant bear hug, which he gladly returned resting his cheek on her head relishing in the scent of her hair once more. It lasted a little longer than her normal hugs. When they released all Michael could do was offer a quick smile as he stepped past her and pressed the elevator button once again and entered as it quickly reopened. Disappearing into the day.


	2. A Conversation with the Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a conversation with Linda. She helps shed some light on his feelings.

Michael sat on the couch leaning forward elbows on his knees, hands clasped, looking expectantly at Doctor Linda. He was antsy, not sure what to do or say. 

Linda had a bemused smirk on her face as she sat there spine pin straight, legs crossed with her hands neatly folded in her lap. 

After a few moments she broke the silence, “Michael, do you want to go ahead and explain why you think you’re sick?” urging him to finally speak

Michael still wasn’t sure. He left the penthouse that morning not really knowing what was happening. _Literally_ sleeping with Ella, the kiss, the hug, and a promise of the date later that night. What did it all mean? Not to mention the way he felt when he was around her. 

“ I’m not really sure, actually,” finally breaking his silence, he shrugged, leaning back so he was flush with the couch, running his left hand through his messy but still intentional looking hair. “I just know that my stomach feels warm…well, my chest now too, I got kind of hot…physically hot. I felt like my heart was going to burst!” He explained sounding confused and on the edge of frantic. 

Linda offered a reassuring smile, “What events are occurring when you feel these things?”

“Well…” Michael sighed,” you promise this is just between us? Don’t you have some Doctor patient thing that says you can’t discuss this with anyone?” he asked worried she was going to text everyone the second he left her office.

“Yes, Michael. I have ethics I must abide by. I’ve broken them before and it’s not pretty. So I assure you, whatever you say will stay between us.” She thought back to when Lucifer had gotten her in even more trouble after breaking him out of the psychiatric hospital by telling the head of the ethics board they had slept together in lieu of payment. NOT going through that again. 

“Okay, fine. Ella and I have been hanging out for a while now. It started out just getting coffee… then it turned into meeting at her place to watch her space shows and having meals,” he explained cautiously, “I’m not sure when it started but I started having those feelings when I’m with her, when she laughs or touches me…or when she gets all excited explaining the space shows to me even though I don’t really know what she’s saying…” he couldn’t help it, he was smiling. As soon as he realized he pulled his lips into a tight frown. “Umm…then last night…or more like this morning… we kind of slept together and....”

“Wait! What?! YOU _slept_ with her??” Linda interrupted beyond shocked staring at him with her mouth hanging open

“I mean, yeah… she must have fallen asleep on the couch and I did too. I woke up and she was sleeping with her body wrapped around me like an octopus.” He explained clarifying for Linda that they slept, like actual sleeping. 

“Oh, that… well... umm, there is a reason you woke up like that. Lucifer and Amenadiel thought it would be funny to freak you out. They saw you had both fallen asleep and you were still sitting up so they kind of nudged you until you were lying down,” she confessed, “but it seemed like you guys were comfortable and Ella looked like she was actually getting some rest so Chloe and I didn’t really see any issues with letting you guys get some sleep. But why do I have a feeling that’s not all? What happened on the balcony?”

“Of course they thought that, they’re literal children, especially when you add copious amounts of alcohol.” Michael huffed to himself,” Um…yes, the balcony. We both woke up and she suggested we go out on the balcony. She has been having issues sleeping and I guess my presence helped with that issue so we fell asleep in the chair. Umm…oh and right before we fell asleep she kissed me. When we woke up she had a bunch of texts and calls from you guys so she decided to go inside.”

“OH EMM GEE… okay.” Linda tried to compose herself she didn’t know why she was more shocked that they kissed than when she thought they had sex but these are strange times and she’s giving the Archangel Michael relationship advice, “Look, Michael, I think what’s happening is you’re experiencing a significant elevation in Dopamine levels in your brain, which is associated with feelings of euphoria, it surges when we are around the object of our affection. That in addition to the “warmth in your stomach” or what we refer to as butterflies and your increased heart rate is what we refer to as a full-body stress response” Linda wasn’t sure how he’d react.

“Okay….” Michael was even more confused “ _object of our affection”_ He scrunched his face as he contemplated what that actually meant. 

“It means you _like_ her, Michael” she put it as simple as possible seeing he was struggling.

“Well of course I like her, who doesn’t?” he stated growing visibly frustrated.

Of course everyone liked Ella, she was literal walking sunshine, even after everything she had gone through. 

“I don’t know how else to put this…. you _like_ her, in a romantic way. Perhaps more than like…?” she didn’t have the patience to guide him to this revelation on his own, he was literally clueless when it came to any emotion besides fear. 

Michael sat, staring at Linda. His eyes were wide as he thought about all of his interactions with Ella. Over the few weeks they’ve known each other they had grown more comfortable with one another. She had brushed against him more often, but he had chalked that up to moving their meetings from the coffee shops to her apartment. Light touches on his hand or knee as she was ensuring he was paying attention to her favorite parts of her space shows, wiping pizza sauce off the corner of his mouth after he had taken too big of a bite of the too saucy pepperoni and jalapeño pizza she ordered special for him, and the bear hugs that seemed to last longer and longer when he arrived and departed. 

His actions had changed too. He was smiling… that hadn’t truly occurred since before his brother’s fall. He had fun with Ella. He allowed her to touch him never flinching or pulling away. He hugged now…at least her, he never had a situation arise that would prompt a hug with anyone else. He also apparently kissed and cuddled now too, at least as of this morning. He was also experiencing feelings… human emotions…the word _like_ was very general. How could _liking_ someone elicit such responses? He had liked plenty of things before, but Doctor Linda said _“like her, in a romantic way”_ and “ _object of our affection”_ which seems to imply something more than liking, it sounded more like love. At least that’s what he could surmise from how she described his physiological responses, her uses of the words _like, romantic, and affection_. He might not know what emotions felt like but he wasn't stupid, he knew of the concepts of emotions other than fear. 

Michael snapped out of his catatonic state after hearing his name being yelled and small hand nudging his good shoulder…”MICHAEL!” finally realizing Linda was standing in front of him barely bending down to his eye level, “Are you okay?” she asked worriedly as she straighten her posture releasing his shoulder. 

Michael broke his silence,” I…I think..So are you saying I’m in love with Ella?” confused he tilted his head making eye contact with Linda

“Well, I’m not necessarily saying you’re _i_ _n_ love with her but if all signs point to that and that’s what you feel then, yes,” Linda clarified as she walked back to her chair, “I’m not saying run to her and profess your undying love, she’s been through a lot recently so that may be a tad overwhelming. You should have a conversation with her though. Let her know you’re experiencing feelings for her and see how she responds.” As she sat she could see the stress, shock, and tension release from Michael’s face. 

“So…talk to her and tell her I _like_ her in a romantic way? To see how she responds?” he questioned, the thought of revealing his feelings to Ella was terrifying and exciting.

“Yes, Michael. Based on what you’ve told me about the events of today alone I’m sure she feels the same. However, you can’t just assume these things you need to make sure you communicate and that everyone involved is comfortable with whatever is or will happen. Open communication is essential in any type of relationship.” Linda wanted to ensure they were both comfortable considering Ella’s last ‘boyfriend’ and Michael’s obvious inexperience with, well, everything.

“You have plans with her tonight, yes?” Linda referred back to Michael’s comment about having plans that night. 

“Yes, she said it could be a date if I wanted.” A faint blush washed across him.

“Then use tonight as a stepping stone. Have your date and when the time is right have a conversation. I’m sure everything will work out.” She had such a reassuring way about her, he could see why Sam and Amenadiel felt comfortable with her. 

“That sounds fair. Thank you, Doctor.” Michael stood up from the couch going for the door

“Michael, you can call me Linda. Only Lucifer calls me Doctor." she gave him a small smile," Also, just so you know, I don’t think you _gave_ Charlie a cold. You messed with Amenadiel, and it was wrong, but you don’t seem the type to purposefully hurt a child.” Linda confessed 

“Thank you, I think. But no one else sees it like that besides you and Ella. I appreciate your assistance and for assuring me this won’t get back to Sam and Amenadiel.” With that he shut the door. 

Checking his watch, it was ten to four. Still three hours before his date with Ella. He hurried off to get ready for his date and inevitable conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have most of the chapters outlined.  
> Next up is the date...


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Ella have their date. It doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've updated the tags. 
> 
> Trigger warning: Panic attacks

Stepping out of his Uber Michael looked at his watch 6:55…perfect timing.

As he walked along the sidewalk toward Ella’s apartment he noticed something off. He looked around as he ascended the stairs. It was dark.., too dark for still being so early. Reaching her apartment he cautiously knocked on the door. He could hear muffled sounds of Ella talking to someone on the other side of the door. The sounds grew louder the door swung open. Ella was talking to someone on the phone standing in the middle of her pitch-dark apartment, the phone illuminating her face,“well, thanks I guess.” She said half-heartedly as she hung up.

Michael stood there expectantly; she looked irritated and sad, “What’s wrong?”

“Ughhh the power’s out and the building manager said it’d probably be a few hours at least.” She explained defeated, “I’m sorry Michael, I know we were supposed to have a date…but it looks like my place is out. I’m not even ready and ughhh it’s just ruined, I’m sorry…” She ranted standing there in what looked like pajama bottoms with green alien monsters on them and a blue t-shirt that read ‘talk nerdy to me’ her hair in a loose messy bun.

Michael quickly frowned. Then just as fast his eyes lit up, “What about my place?” he offered

“Are you sure? I mean you didn’t seem too sure when I suggested it last week, it seemed off limits.” She was unsure but hopeful that he was serious.

“Of course, how about you grab what you need and we can have our date at my place. I can’t promise space shows but we can still order food and I have a television. You don’t even need to change” Michael had the same look he did the night before, kicked puppy. How could someone so devious in most of his dealings look so soft and innocent?

“Um okay… are you sure you’re okay with me like this,” she motioned to her clothes; “I mean... you look really, really good…like _really_ good…” she eyed him up and down taking in the effort he had obviously put into his appearance. He was wearing a close-fitting grey sweater that emphasized his pecs and bicep, black slacks that were just snug enough, and his usual black loafers. His mane of raven hair tamed a bit more than she was used to.

“You look great, actually,’ he said as he rubbed the back of his neck, “When we get there, I can change so we’re both comfortable” he was obviously more than a little flustered. 

Honestly, he didn’t want to go back to ‘his’ place. ‘His’ place was 5 floors below Sam’s penthouse. He had offered it to him while he was on earth, reluctantly. It had been Maze’s old apartment, so it had been vacant for a while. Of course, Sam popped in whenever he felt just to harass him and to “make sure he wasn’t causing problems.”

Ella grabbed her bag and her keys, “Well, I’m ready then. We can order food when we get there.” She stated as she locked her door and began gleefully bouncing down the stairs.

* * *

When they arrived at Lux Michael instructed her to pull into the parking garage so they could use that elevator entrance, he wanted to minimize the risk of running into anyone that would ask questions or report back to his brother.

Once they entered the elevator it was a quick ride. They exited and Michael disappeared into his room allowing Ella to order the food and select something on the television.

Ella was amazed at how nice the apartment was. Not that she expected anything else from Lucifer but it was more rustic than she imagined. Most of the walls were unfinished concrete giving it an artsy vibe while the furniture was a mix between new and antique. It was decorated with a combination of black, teak, and white, both metal and wood, giving it a rustic industrial feeling that made for a pleasant atmosphere. There was a huge charcoal sectional in the middle of the equally large living room. It was facing a simple wood and steel coffee table and a huge television.

She made herself at home on the couch while she ordered their dinner. Once that was settled she turned quickly to the television to find something acceptable.

Michael emerged moments later wearing a cream-colored waffle-knit Henley and dark blue pajama bottoms.

“What did you settle on?” he asked, sitting beside her on the couch.

“There’s a Battlestar Galactica marathon on SYFY… you’ll love it!” She stated enthusiastically as she flung the remote between them, “Food should be about 30-45 minutes too… I hope you’re okay with Thai, I’ve been craving Pad see ew for like a week but the Thai place by me isn’t that great. I got you the same.” She was so energetic. It was hard to believe that she was on leave because of a traumatic event.

“Sounds good,” he replied flatly

He was nervous. Here he was in his pajamas next to Ella in hers about to watch yet another space show that made no sense while waiting on Thai food. The impending conversation now weighing on his mind.

His tone didn’t go unnoticed. He seemed excited for their date until he changed his clothes. Maybe he was having second thoughts?

” Mike, you okay?” she adjusted herself so her legs were folded under her as she turned toward him.

He shifted too so that his body was angled facing her, “Yeah, it’s just… well I guess now is a good a time as any… um, I think we need to talk…” his hands were sweating, face flushed and heart racing

“Okay…. Is this about this morning becau…”

“No! No, I mean…kinda.” He interrupted, “I had a conversation with the Docot..I mean Linda today. I needed some assistance with some _things_ I’ve been experiencing as of late…” his voice trailed off as he stared at the remote between them not knowing what to say next.

“Are you okay? You’re not sick are you?” she lowered her head to meet his eyes.

Looking up he met a worried frown, “No I’m fine, actually according to the…Linda, I’m more than fine.” He could feel his heart beating in his ears, “Uh so you know how we’ve been spending a lot of time together and we’ve become friends…” he exhaled harshly as he continued, “Then of course this morning happened and well… I’ve been forced to face these feelings…”

“I like you too, Michael’ Ella blurted, “a _lot_ ,” she added, seeming surprised at her own admission.

He was stunned. Surely, she thought he only meant in the way friends liked each other there was no way she could actually romantically _like_ him.

“Michael, from what I can tell you don’t have much experience with intimacy… or you know people in general, but if you feel comfortable please just let me know what you’re feeling. No judgment or embarrassment. I promise…you can tell me anything.” She reassured him, hand now resting assuredly on his left arm.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. He didn’t realize it would be this difficult to just tell her his feelings, “When I’m around you and you do certain _things_ … I-it makes my stomach and chest feel warm…my heart pounds so fast, like it’s trying to escape…I feel hot and I-I just, I’ve never experience this before.” He stammered trying to make sure he told her everything.

Before he could register a thought Ella grabbed his hand and brought it to her chest settling it right over her heart, “you make my heart race too…I’m glad I’m not the only one who gets all gooey inside.” With a flirtatious smile she wrapped her hands around his to secure it against her.

Michael sat in an almost catatonic state as his hand rested on her chest; it was huge in comparison to her small frame. She wasn’t exaggerating though, her heart was pounding.

He stared into her warm espresso eyes. He couldn’t believe she felt the same way. That _he_ had the same effect on her as she did him.

His mouth grew dry as he felt something stir within. His breathing was rapid, his whole body tingling—

* _ding*_

The elevator opened and a young man stepped out effectively jolting them both from their intense stare.

“Delivery for an Ella Lopez?” the man looked down at the receipt confirming the name.

Ella gave a quick squeeze to Michael’s hand as she lowered it. Bouncing up from the couch her sweet, yet flirty smile turned back to her usual vibrant bright smile as she accepted the delivery and sent the man back on his way.

Michael was still in shock as he slowly stood; quickly noticing Ella had awoken something _else_ within him. Thankfully he was wearing looser pajama bottoms. The slacks from less than an hour ago wouldn’t have been as forgiving.

He took a deep breath, his chest shaking as he exhaled, and followed Ella to the kitchen to aid in retrieving plates and utensils for their dinner.

* * *

“O-M-G, that was delicious” Ella leaned back after setting her empty plate next to his on the coffee table.

“So this show? There are two of them?“ Michael was confused. Ella had been trying to explain the concept of rebooting or remaking old shows and movies from the 70’s and 80’s

“Yeah, like I said. The O.G. O.G. Battlestar was made in the 70’s, this one was like 2004-09. Sometimes they revive or rebrand old shows or movies. It kind of exposes a new generation to things they might think is only for ‘old’ people or they didn’t know existed. Then they find out there’s an original and they’ll watch that too,” she was trying to figure out a reference he might understand, “you know like when there’s a popular book and they make it into a movie? Then some people go out and buy the book or they’ll watch the movie because they read the book and liked it!” Nailed it, she thought as he nodded in understanding

“….they make books into movies?” his brow was furrowed as he gazed at her head tilted

She blankly stared at him a smile slowly creeping on her lips, “you’re messing with me...you’re lucky you’re so cute.” She laughed as she nudged him, leaning into him gently. 

Michael laughed lightly along with her…but seriously; did they really make books into movies? He made a mental note to look into that.

Ella lingered close to him. He could feel her body heat radiating off her as he tried to focus on the show.

“Can I ask you a question?” it seemed to almost come out of nowhere, he didn’t usually ask permission to do anything, let alone ask a question.

“Uhhhh, you just did….” Ella joked and turned slightly toward him allowing their legs to touch.

He huffed out a faint laugh, “can I kiss you?” he looked down at her swallowing hard.

She seemed to be slowly gravitating toward him exploring his face; falling into the chestnut pools he called eyes as she responded with an almost pleading, “yes.”

The second she responded Michael’s lips found hers. Mimicking their kiss from early that morning. He was slow and methodical exploring her soft lips until her tongue found his. It was like a lightening bolt had hit him, he felt it from his toes to the top of his head, just when he thought these emotions and feelings couldn’t get anymore complex or confusing, his body automatically knew how to respond. He pressed forward leaning her back to lie on the couch. Her arms wrapped around him resting on his shoulders pulling him into her as her fingers laced though the back of his hair. His arm wrapping around her waist as his opposite hand rested on the side of her face stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Then he felt it… sheer terror. It was like someone stabbed him in the stomach. He instantly felt sick.

He recoiled, her hands pushing him up quickly. Her breathing was labored, eyes wide, and she was shaking.

He sat up bringing her with him. She was having a panic attack; he was all too familiar with those. He needed to get her breathing controlled and attention focused.

“Okay... breathe slow and deep.” He looked into her eyes holding her steady by her shoulders. She was trying, “In through your nose… out through your mouth,” he coached her, “I need you to describe the coffee table for me, focus all your energy and tell me every detail.”

She looked shocked but complied, “umm…it—it’s wood, da—dark, it has a dark stain. You can see—see the grain,” her breathing was still labored, “I—it has a black steel frame,” she was gaining a little more control as she continued to describe the table. Michael urged her to continue to breathe while she related every detail.

A few minutes later she felt more under control. She didn’t know what happened. One second she was starting what seemed like a promising make out session with her adorable date then… bam!! She saw _his_ face—Pete, on top of her, hands wrapped around her neck.

“How are you feeling?” Michael was tense; he had felt it. The sudden surge of panic, suffocation, sheer terror all things he was used to but it pained him that she was experiencing anything other than joy.

“Better” she choked out, ”thank you.”

She was surprised he reacted so swiftly helping her out of her utter state of torment. Then guilt set in. They were having such a good time then her mind had to take over and freak out.

“I’m sorry, Michael. That had nothing to do with you...” looking down to her hands as though she was about to cry.

“Please, don’t apologize—you can’t control that. I can assure you, you didn’t offend me in the slightest.” He was caught off guard as she flung herself into him pushing him back into the couch. She wrapped her arms around his mid-section burying her head into his chest. It wasn’t her usual happy bear hug it was desperate and needy.

He responded by draping his arm around her back slowly running his hand up and down her shoulder. He could feel her shaky sobs as he attempted to silently reassure her she was safe.

* * *

He sat holding her. It seemed to be what she needed in order to relax. No longer shaking or crying her breathing was even. She was still clinging to him and had nestled her head into his chest. She was most definitely asleep. He didn’t know how long he was sitting there with her curled into him, at least two space shows. He absent-mindedly watched the crew of the Galactica try to make their journey toward the 13th colony.

He couldn’t help wondering why she felt so comfortable with him. Nearly everyone and everything else avoided him like the plague. Granted he did dial up their fears a bit to ensure they wouldn't’ bother him but even when he didn't not many wanted to be around him.

“Hey” she blinked looking up at him interrupting his thoughts, “sorry about that, I don’t know what happened.” She looked exhausted.

“You definitely had a panic attack,” confirming what she already knew, “maybe you should talk to Linda? She seems to be trustworthy and qualified.”

“Yeah, I have to see the police shrink tomorrow. You know part of the psych eval after a traumatic event.” She was still clinging to him, only repositioning her head to snuggle back into his broad chest.

“Maybe we should both get some sleep then? You’ve been out for a while, at least 2 episodes.”

“You’re right, my appointment isn’t until 1 but I should at least get some rest so I don’t go in looking like… well like I haven’t been sleeping and having panic attacks.” She released him and getting up to grab her things.

Michael didn’t know why she was leaving, she was in no condition to drive home and sleep in her dark apartment alone.

“Uh, why don’t you just stay here? I mean you don’t know if you have power and there’s no real reason for you to drive all the way home to go to sleep,” hoping she’d accept he continued, ”plus you’re already in your pajamas…I really don’t mind.” He couldn’t think of any other reasons other than he wanted her to stay.

“I see, first date and you’re already trying to get me into bed, huh?” she teased as his cheeks and ears grew a bright shade of red, “I’m joking…that sounds great actually. I seem to literally fall right asleep when I’m near you. Maybe I’ll finally get a full night sleep.”

She set her bad back on the table grabbing his hand leading him to his bedroom.

He had a roomy king size bed, which was adorned with basic white cotton sheets, four fluffy pillows, and an oversized black duvet.

She turned down her chosen side and slid in. She wiggled a bit to warm the cool sheets. Michael cautiously did the same; pulling the covers up to his shoulders relishing the relief the firm mattress brought his constantly aching body.

“Are you comfortable?” he stayed to his side of the bed not knowing what he should do. Sleeping on the couch was one thing but the bed seemed more intimate somehow.

“I will be when you scoot closer,” she was facing him, body propped up by her elbow.

How could this man, who looked almost exactly like Lucifer besides the jagged scar running down his face, be so timid? Lucifer had slept with most of LA and who knows where else and Amenadiel had a kid so he couldn’t be _that_ innocent. Yet, Michael had to be almost instructed as to what to do.

As he moved to the middle of the bed Ella pressed her body against his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

“I hope this is okay…you’ll be able to sleep like this, right?” wanting to make sure he was comfortable too.

“Umm…yeah, I should be fine,” his whole body was tingling.

“I’m sorry our first date didn’t go quite as planned, but for what it’s worth I’m happy with how it ‘s turning out,” She leaned up kissing his cheek quickly returning it to her makeshift shoulder pillow.

He turned resting his cheek on top of her head. He could smell her hair again, the same intoxicating scent from this morning wafting into his nostrils. It was like a fresh spring rain, comforting and exciting.

* * *

A soft moan startled Michael awake, he could feel a small body molded against his. He was on his side arms wrapped around her. Her back was to him but her body was flush against his; heat radiating off her as his hips involuntarily rolled forward.

“hmmm…” a low hum escaped her, “are you awake, Michael?”

He stilled himself, ”yeah, I just woke up.” The warmth was returning to his body as he realized he had the same issue as the night before; hopefully she hadn’t noticed.

“mmmm... I’ll say you’re up. Feels like Mikey, Jr. is too,” giggling she turned in his arms to face him

He shifted his lower body away from her genuinely mortified, “sorry, my body has had a mind of its own recently.”

“Good morning” she giggled as she wiggled her eyebrows

He couldn’t help but laugh, “indeed” returning the sentiment he couldn’t help but observe how beautiful she was lying in his arms.

She placed her hands on his chest she planted a feather light kiss on his lips, “what a great end to an interesting date” she stated as she pulled away slowly.

“What are your plans today?” turning his attention to her as he attempted to control the reaction his body was having to her enticing aura.

“Well, depending on how the eval goes, I’ll either have to get things sorted to return to work or... I guess I’ll see what the alternative is,” she shrugged.

She really hated being out of work for so long. She couldn't wait to go back.

“Let me know how it goes. Maybe we can meet up later and talk about it over coffee or something?” he offered not really knowing what this evaluation entailed.

“That sounds nice,” smiling she relished in their embrace, “ugh… as much as I’m loving this I should get home, if I don't get a move on now I'll never want to leave.” She realized she probably needed to prepare for her appointment.

“Of course,” he relented

* * *

They said their good byes and shared a few coy smiles as he walked her to the elevator.

Before he could press the call button she wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a sweet and passionate kiss. He was shocked but easily gave in relaxing into her, lips brushing against hers firmly, seeking the closeness they shared while snuggled in bed. They stood like that for what seemed like eons testing and exploring each other as if it was their first kiss. She gently bit down on his bottom lip, teeth grazing in an exquisite mix of pain and pleasure, as he pulled back sheepishly. They were both breathless as their foreheads rested against each other, he was careful to keep his hands lightly resting on her hips.

“So I take it you enjoyed our time together?” smiling he couldn’t help but to offer one more kiss on her forehead.

“I did, thank you… _again…_ for everything.” Smiling she reached over and pressed the call button.

Michael held onto her until the elevator opened and she stepped in, “I’ll text you later,” she assured him as the doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I wrote the beginning my power actually did go out for a few hours. This chapter is fueled by wine and sleep deprivation.


	4. Like a Butter Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer and Michael have a little conversation. Michael has a bit of a meltdown. Google will become Michael's best friend.

Michael busied himself with researching books that had been made into movies for most of the day. He was amazed as to how lazy humans were that they couldn’t be bothered to read a book so they just jumped to turning it into something they could watch.

As he was exploring the depths of Google he heard the ding of the elevator and the hearty footsteps of hard soled shoes.

“Brother—staying out of trouble?” Lucifer gleefully questioned as he made his way toward the small bar in the kitchen

Michael opened his mouth to respond but was cutoff by his phone lighting up. _Ella must have completed her evaluation,_ he thought as he focused his attention back to his phone

“ohhh, and who is texting our dear Mikey? Lets see…” his eyes lit up as snatched his phone and opened the messages, “Oh, and who is this little rainbow emoji? Has Mikey made a friend?” he asked continuing to scroll through the messages.

Michael was indifferent. Most of their exchanges were brief, when and where to meet, a few emoji’s, nothing revolutionary. He sat looking up toward toward Lucifer with his hand out expecting him to hand his phone over.

“Wait a second Michael, what’s this?”

Lucifer read out loud in his best female voice ‘ _I had a great time last night… and this morning, thanks again’_

“Ohhhh looks like you’re getting a little _biblical_ in your free time,” Lucifer wiggled his eyebrows.

Michael finally snatched the phone from his hands and shot off a quick text about meeting at the coffee shop by the precinct.

“And if I am? What else am I supposed to be doing?” he huffed

“Well aren’t you the touchy one? Does this person know you’re an absolute arse?” Lucifer was surprised that his brother, the one who was always oh so stuck-up, was embracing humanity and in a way he was intimately familiar with, “I’m just a little surprised that you would give in to the temptations of earth so fast, brother, that’s all.” Always the smug smile splayed across his face

Michael felt his phone vibrate. Looking at the response Ella confirmed and asked for 30 minutes to finish up some paperwork and she’d meet him there.

“Well, you would know, wouldn’t you? Now if you’ll excuse me I have somewhere better to be,” Michael grabbed his tweed blazer and went for the elevator.

As he pressed the button and entered he heard his brother calling after him, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do, Mikey!” Lucifer exclaimed as Michael rolled his eyes.

* * *

Ella arrived a few moments after Michael had received their order and found a table that allowed for a tiny ounce of privacy.

“Hey, Michael!” she gave him a encapsulating side hug before she sat down, “ohhh is this what I think it is?” her eyes lighting up as she noticed the whipped cream and rainbow sprinkles peaking out of the hole in the lid.

“I got you a double hot chocolate with cinnamon syrup, whipped cream and the rainbow sprinkles, I thought it might be too late for actual coffee.” He wasn’t sure if that’s what she actually wanted but she had ordered it once before so he took a chance.

“WOW… cute, snuggly, AND a great listener? What more could I ask for?” she smiled as she took a sip of her insanely sweet chocolate concoction, “A-Mazing! Thank you, I really needed this”

“I take it your evaluation went well?” Michael inquired

“I mean I guess as good as it could,“ sighing she continued, “I got cleared to return to work next week with the stipulation I make weekly reoccurring appointments for at least the next 6 months.” She knew she needed something therapy was a start.

“That’s great…” Michael couldn’t help but to think about how they’d be spending less time together, “So Sa-Lucifer came to see me today…he grabbed my phone when you texted me—“ referring to him as Sam without him present seemed to defeat the whole purpose of irritating him, he was trying to get better at referring to him as his chosen name when he wasn't around. 

“Crap…so is this like a ‘ _It’s been fun but see ya around_ ’ thing?” She looked at her cup fiddling with the sleeve waiting for the rejection. 

“No—definitely not. I don’t have your name in my phone. He assumed it was some random person thanking me for-well for something he’d be more inclined to indulge in,” he blushed as he smiled, “ I didn’t correct him but I think I should say something before he ‘catches’ and assumes the worst.”

“Yeah that’s probably for the best—I mean we’re both adults we don't have to sneak around like teenagers whose parents don’t want them seeing each other.” She slid her hand across the table to rest over his.

Michael looked down at their hands. Lifting them together he intertwined their fingers. As his eyes made their way back to hers he was met with her vibrant smile. He couldn’t help but to return her glee in an equally bright smile.

A few minutes passed as they were enjoying each other’s company. Michael was absent-mindedly rubbing his thumb over the back of hers, fingers still intertwined as their hands rested on the table between them. She was sipping her chocolaty sweet cup of warm sugar and rambling on about what Hogwarts house she was and where she thought he’d be sorted, talking about taking the official test?

He suddenly felt eyes on him—like he was being watched. Glancing around he locked eyes with an all too familiar face— _shit_

“I bloody well better not be seeing what I think I’m seeing?” Lucifer was in an utter state of shock, carrier full of coffee in one hand and bag of pastries in the other. He obviously didn’t expect to see his evil dick of a twin holding hands sipping drinks with Ms. Lopez at a coffee shop when he had offered to retrieve the detective real coffee instead of the sewage water they tried to pass at the precinct.

He strode toward them leaning down to his brothers face, “we need to talk—NOW!”

* * *

Michael and Ella trailed behind Lucifer as he quickly made his way down the stairs and deposited the coffee and pastries on the Detectives desk. Removing his suit jacket off and placing it on his chair he turned and pointed to Michael.

“You, follow me.” He then made his way to the interrogation room.

Michael rolled his eyes at the dramatics, releasing Ella’s hand with a reassuring squeeze and a cheerless smile he followed leaving Ella with a confused Chloe.

“What was that? Like…all of that” flailing her had in a circle in the air as she leaned back in her chair Chloe was perplexed to say the least.

Ella grabbed a chair from one of the other desks and began to recount their last two weeks. All the coffee, shows watched, waking up with one another, their disaster date, and how sweet and supportive he had been— _was_ being.

“So yeah… we were having a nice time then all of a sudden boom! Lucifer sees us and here we are.” Ella sat sorrowfully glancing toward the interrogation room

“Look… I’m far from being Michael’s biggest fan but if everything you’ve said is true and he’s helping you, being there for you, then who am I to discourage you from seeing him?” Chloe stood gently placing her hand on Ella’s shoulder, “but the second he steps out of line—I’ll shoot him.” _Again_ She left that part out.

They both snapped toward the interrogation room as they hear loud voices and a grunt.

“ummm.. Maybe we should go make sure they don’t kill each other.” Chloe rapidly makes her way to the observation room adjacent to the interrogation room with Ella running after her.

As they enter they notice Michael, blood trickling down his face, with Lucifer pinning him against the wall.

“Geez… do they know how to communicate without getting physical,” turning to Chloe she notices her shaking her head.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine, they just need to work some things out—I hope,” standing there with her arms crossed watching, making sure neither of them permanently maims the other… _again._

“I feel a little weird listening in on their conversation.” Ella admits standing next to Chloe

“Well it’s this or one of them takes it too far and…well it wouldn’t be good.” Chloe thought back to their recent fights and she did not need a repeat of any of those…messes.

Michael pushes Lucifer away. He’s a bit more hunched over than usual as he wipes the blood from his face.

“Really, Sammy? And what exactly do you think your little show of force will accomplish?” a maniacal grin takes over as he awaits an answer.

“Well it bloody well makes me feel better!” Lucifer straightened himself out, puffing his chest out

“Of course it does because you think you can do whatever you like, whenever you like, right?” Michael takes a step toward him, “You’re “Lucifer Morningstar”…Samael—poison of GOD—contrary to what you think, you’re not a poison to those around you. You’re a poison to yourself— _You_ won’t let yourself be happy, so no one else is allowed either,” his stare intense, “And look at me—the “Sword’ of God—so much for being a sword…,’” he trailed off, “you’re little minion saw to that. I’m more like a butter knife, and no one has let me forget that since you fell.” He didn’t move, eyes filling with tears. “You think I wanted to carry out _that_ order? Every second I hoped that you would come to your senses and stop, obey father… seek forgiveness. But no, your downfall is pride… and mine loyalty.”

Ella, Chloe, and Lucifer stood in awe of Michael’s outburst as he continued…

“If you think for one second that I actually WANTED to do that to you, my twin, the one I created everything with—then you’re the most self-centered egotistical, narcissist to have ever existed, including father. While I was healing our siblings came to see me because they thought it would make them feel better, not because they wanted to see me, but they wanted to see you—their favorite brother. They wanted closure and they thought my face could bring it. All I got from their interactions was disappointment, distain, and disgust. Yes, I cast you out—but I cast myself out as well.” His fists were now clinched at his sides, he definitely hadn’t expected to let all of this out, not now at least, but if he was following Linda’s advice all relationships need open communication to work.

He was struggling to hold back tears, he was _not_ going to cry in front of his brother, “I may have still been _in_ the Silver City, but I was truly abandoned by those around me; my _family_. They look at me... broken, a ghost of what I once was, a soldier, the Prince of the Host, the Sword! Every time I saw my reflection, I saw you—every interaction I could see they hoped it was you. Even Azrael, she at least made an effort. I know I’m not her favorite, not even close. But she kept trying. She slipped a few times calling me Lu, apologizing immediately and quickly making an excuse to leave. I’ll never know what you went through after you fell, but you’ll never know what I went through by obeying.” Michael was losing his battle with his emotions, something he had never thought would happen.

 _“Gee_ z this family is serious about their biblical metaphors” Ella blurted as she watched the twins. The twins who had obviously been pitted against one another either through their own doing or that of their family.

“No one wants to be around what they fear the most, but who wouldn’t want to be with their greatest desire?” Michael flung his arm in his brother’s direction, ”You think you’re a curse, but you don’t realize what you have. You have the ability to see the best and worst of people—they’re drawn to you and you know where they stand immediately. I have the curse—fear, it swirls around me day and night. Sure it’s manageable in the Silver City, but here everyone is scared all the time. It emanates off them poisoning the atmosphere. They think they’re in control as they they walk around trying to pretend everything is fine but inside their fears eat them alive. That’s what I get to feel…no pleasure, no satisfaction, no caring or comfort…just pain—Physical , mental, emotional pain and anguish 24/7 and the only reprieve I have from that is Ella…” he was out of breath. Exhausted from his tirade. Tears running down his face, everything was blurry. 

“So if YOU have an issue with there being an _US_ —then get the hell over it. You’re not the only one allowed to _feel_.” He stood there holding his right arm close to his body adjusting his shoulders. He didn’t know what hurt more, how he felt after his rant or his body after being slammed against the wall and punched in the face.

Lucifer dumbly stood for a minute contemplating everything his bother had yelled at him—yes, he didn’t know what Michael had to deal with, but Michael had no clue what he had been through after being cast out. Michael claimed to be the one that planted the ideas for all his rebellious activities but so graciously denied the credit because Lucifer carried out the actions. He was a manipulator, a coward, and here he was attempting to defend himself and the relationship he had apparently secretly began with one of his closest friends; someone he saw as a sister. He wasn’t going to let Michael, or anyone, hurt her. Not again.

“That’s all well and good, brother—however, you seem to forget how your recent actions have mucked things up a bit—how am I supposed to believe that you care about anything or anyone else other than yourself? Huh?” his eyebrows almost shot up to his hairline,”I refuse to allow you to feed off her fears and manipulate our Dear Ms. Lopez.” Wait, was that who texted him this morning? “Obviously you’ve already subjected her to your molestations based on the text messages I saw this morning…” he threw his hands up and they eventually rested on his hips as he stood accusingly in from of Michael.

“I’m not manipulating anyone. And molestations, really? I’m not you. I don’t fall into bed with someone just because they have a pulse and glance in my direction once.” Michael shot back

Lucifer scoffed knowing his brother had primarily been surrounded by family through most of eternity, what would he know, “Oh course not, Mikey… that would require you not to not be a stuck-up daddy’s boy and interact with—well, anyone.” He spat the words at him.

“Look, I’m not asking your permission to do anything. Ella and I have _something,_ I’m not sure what exactly but I’m not going to allow you to dictate what I do. It’s bad enough I’m being force to stick around for the time being, but you’ve not been charged with monitoring who I talk to or spend my time with.” He was fed up, there was no point in this conversation, “How is it you claim to be friends—practically family with Ella and you didn’t even notice that we’ve spent a great deal of time together for the past few weeks? Have you actually checked on her since her ordeal? —I mean other than the random emoji latent text message here and there. Because if you had, you’d probably know she hasn’t been sleeping and she’s been having panic attacks. Have you been there to comfort her? Ground here when the terror takes over and she can’t breathe? Even really truly asked, not only is she okay, but how she’s coping with everything?” Lucifer stood mouth opening as though he was going to say something then closing it abruptly, “That’s what I thought… I know for a fact you haven’t because _I’ve_ been the one there for her.”

“Well excuse me, brother if I find your newly acquired love for humanity suspicious.” Lucifer scoffed as he walked around the table.

“No one asked you to believe me. I’m finished with this conversation," he was clearly frustrated, "so if you’ll excuse me, I need to go clean myself up. Walking around crying and bloody seems to be generally frowned upon,” he limped from the room slamming the door in a final surge of irritation. 

Chloe was stunned as to how close Michael and Ella had become in short time they’d know each other, especially in light of everything he had done.

“Ella, is all of that true? Have you been having issues?” Chloe was concerned now as she turned to her friend.

“Yeah, I’m sorry Chloe—it’s just...you guys had a lot going on and family drama—I didn’t feel like you guys needed mine piled on top of it.” Ella’s eyes welled up as her friend pulled her into hug. Ella squeezed her as tears lightly streamed down her face. She was relived her friends finally knew what was going on— _everything_ that was going on.

“I should probably go find Michael.” Ella released her grip on Chloe

“Yeah, I should probably check on Lucifer too,” she turned back to the interrogation room, “He looks—shocked.” She stated. She noticed he had sat, elbows resting on the table and his head buried on his hands.

* * *

Ella eventually found Michael in her lab after checking the men’s rooms and sending a few unanswered texts. He looked somewhat more composed— there were a few specks of blood on his sweater and blazer and his eyes were a bit red but he seemed to perk up when he saw her enter the room, straightening himself as much as he could on the stool he had retreated to.

“I’m sorry Michael, Chloe and I kind of witnessed your little conversation with Lucifer. We heard yelling and a grunting noise—we just wanted to make sure you guys were okay—I didn’t mean to be nosy or anything.” She made her way to him stopping in front of him, hands resting on his knees. She was worried he’d be mad but was met with a completely different reaction.

He was gently tugging her into a hug. His muscular arms wrapping around her midsection, his head coming to rest on her shoulder.

“Oh—okay.” She was surprised but wiggled her arms from his embrace to wrap them around him in return, "hugs are kinda my thing but hey, I'm glad I'm rubbing off on you," she giggled into him. 

A few minutes later she found herself standing between his legs with his arms still loosely draped around her waist. He looked up at her eyes begging; she knew what he wanted and why he was too timid to make the first move. So she pressed forward and brushed her lips against his. She could feel his heart beating faster as he let out a light gasp at the sudden contact. Turning his head slightly he captured her mouth, it was sweet and gentle, his lips cautiously exploring hers but she wanted more. Her hands made their way into his hair easing him further into her, fingers tangled in his hair. Her tongue begging for permission to deepen the kiss he abandoned his reserve, a deep moan lingered in the back of his throat as he gave in to what they both wanted. His hand inching up her spine keeping her steady his arm drawing her body closer. He was a quick learner; his modest almost bashful nature had turned to a fiery passion as they eagerly explored one another.

Panting, they eventually tore apart desperate for air. Lips red and puffy, Michael’s hair even more disheveled than usual they held their embrace savoring the warmth and intimacy.

“Umm—I—am I supposed to be light headed?” it was like he was floating

“mmhmm—that’s a good thing, trust me.” She smiled at him her hands grazing against his stubble.

“Well then—um I was thinking maybe we could have a proper date?” He felt energized by not having to hide _them_ anymore and that kiss—WOW. He was on fire inside, from his toes to the top of his head. He could get used to more of that, of her.

“I like the sound of that,” she wiggled in his arms, ”how about this weekend? I come back to work Monday, it’ll be a nice way to celebrate.”

“Leave it to me,” he was glad he sounded confident because he had no clue what he was doing.

This Google thing was going to become his best friend over the next few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Michael has Ella saved in his phone as a rainbow emoji 🌈  
> I felt like Michael needed a rant.


	5. A Real Date Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Ella finally go on a proper date.

They settled on Friday night, which seemed like the most popular day of the week for a date. Saturday was out because Maze had told them they were having a Girls night, which was a Tribe only thing; it sounded like some weird ritual but Ella assured him the girls all got together, had a few drinks, gossiped a bit, and maybe an impromptu bar fight if the situation arose.

He settled on a romantic dinner and dessert and maybe some drinks. After hours of searching he found a venue that he felt embodied what he felt for Ella. It was beside the Santa Monica Mountains, all the people online raved about it. He had even broken down and asked his brother is opinion; of course he took over and told him he’d take care of it because he ‘knew’ someone. A few hours later he texted him the time and that he’d have a car ready for him to pick up Ella.

A few hours prior to the designated pickup time he had a package delivered. It was from Lucifer with a note:

‘ _I thought you could use some real clothes—not the ghastly rags you insist on wearing – LUCIFER’._

Michael rolled his eyes as he set the note aside and unzipped the bag. He fully expected one a clone of one of his brothers 3-piece suits but was pleasantly surprised at what the bag contained. It was a deep burgundy two-piece wool suit and a button up dress shirt of the same color. The tag inside said Ermenegildo Zegna. He didn’t know this brand but he was sure it was expensive, he expected nothing less from the person who paid $100 for a small bag of ranch puffs. There was also a box containing black Prada loafers. Sighing at the thought of how much money his brother had wasted on ridiculously expensive clothes he retreated to his room to ready himself.

Stepping out of the shower he noticed he had a text. Ella must have received a package as well.

Ella: ‘ _I’m going to kill Lucifer, he did NOT have to spend this much money—OMG!’_

_Michael: ‘Same, I shouldn’t have asked his opinion on the place I chose for tonight, he’s essentially taken over’_

_Ella: ‘I think Chloe had a conversation with him after your interaction in the interrogation room. I think this is his way of apologizing’_

Ella knew Chloe had a conversation with Lucifer. Michael’s outburst had really gotten to him. According to Chloe he never cared to think how Michael must have felt and his tirade took him by surprise. He was also upset he didn’t realize Ella wasn’t in a great place after the Pete situation.

Michael finished getting ready minutes before the car arrived. He had spent a ridiculous amount of time on his hair and making sure his new and ridiculously expensive suit was perfect. He googled it, it was insane.

Checking himself one last time in the mirror he made a few adjustments and made his way down to meet the car.

Of course he had hired a limo for the night. Michael was growing irritated. His brother always had to be so ostentatious, but he couldn’t be too mad. He really wanted this to be a perfect night for Ella; she deserved at least that.

The ride to Ella’s wasn’t long. Once they arrived, Bobby, the driver opened his door and he made his way to her door. He limped up the familiar stairs quickly reaching his destination.

He took a deep breath as he positioned himself to knock as the door flung open.

“OMG look at this dress!!” she squealed in excitement as she spun around allowing for the full effect.

He was in awe. She was wearing a black form fitting dress; the thin straps hugging her shoulders. Once she turned the plunge in the back was apparent, as was the delicate exposed skin. Completing her turn his eyes lingered over the bodice and how it hugged her chest, barely above where the top of her breast began. There was a slight dip where they met, which was covered by lace. His eyes trailing down she noticed how short the dress was, stopping well about her knees.

Lucifer had outdone himself. If he was trying to give him a heart attack, he was well on his way to achieving his goal. He was so engulfed with how stunning she looked he hadn’t noticed that she was describing the clutch and shoes that obviously matched his suit.

“Michael—did you hear what I said? I said these are freaking Jimmy Choo pumps! And look at this clutch! It’s velvet Prada— like seriously?!” she was overwhelmed as to how far Lucifer had gone.

She wasn’t even aware Lucifer knew about the date until there was a knock at the door and a garment and accompanying bags were being thrust into her hands by a rushed delivery person. Of course, there was a note…

‘ _you deserve the best; too bad these won’t make up for going out with my brother._

_– Lucifer_

_p.s. if he steps out of line, I’ll dangle him off my balcony for you’_

She couldn’t help but chuckle as she sent Michael the text letting him know Lucifer had sent a gift.

It was obvious she wasn’t the only one. Lucifer had ensured his brother was dressed to match. He didn’t look like the most comfortable person in a suit. His arm hung close to his body as his shoulder hunched a bit as he attempted to keep himself as straight as he could.

“Umm—yeah, I really have no idea what all that means but you look—” he took a deep breath and swallowed hard everything was brought together by her subtle makeup and her long hair falling perfectly in loose curls, “you look amazing—are you ready?” he held out his arm and she latched on.

They made their way downstairs which revealed their ride.

“Of course, a limo,” she rolled her eyes, “you must be taking me somewhere pretty freakin’ amazing, Michael. How did Lucifer even find out?” She questioned as Bobby held the door open for them.

“Well, I made the mistake of asking him if it was an acceptable location and he just took over—something about me messing it up and him knowing someone. I didn’t expect him to go this far though.” He shrugged feeling a bit defeated. It was almost as though Lucifer was trying to show him up and he wasn’t even there.

As the limo pulled out of the complex Ella leaned into Michael as she reassured him all the credit would go to him, “ Well, it must be a pretty amazing place for him to think it needed this build up, and you picked the place, right? Don’t let him get in your head, Mike.”

* * *

They were in Topanga, Ella noted. She didn’t know of too many places that would call or this type of fanfare and she hoped it was the one she was familiar with.

As they pulled up the vine and delicate string light covered arches of the entrance confirmed her hopes as she read ‘ _Inn of the Seventh Ray’_ from atop the arch _._

As they stepped out of the limo, she was speechless. It was like walking into a fairytale garden. A brick paved path, line with foliage, vibrant flowers and twinkle lights lead them to the main dining area. The staff seemed to recognize Michael, or most likely Lucifer, as they greeted and quickly asked them to follow. They were led to a separate, private, dining area. A Gazebo that contained one table covered in a white cloth adorned with purple napkins that popped in comparison to the simple yet elegant flatware. As they made themselves comfortable a young woman who they assumed was their waitress approached.

“Mr. Demiurgos. Ms. Lopez. I’m Kendra and I’ll be taking care of you tonight. Mr. Morningstar has already taken the liberty of coordinating a Chef’s tasting menu for you. It’ll be 7 courses, they’re small plates of course, as well as a wine pairing. If you need anything at all just let me know.”

As she retreated two men stepped forward filling their water and wine glasses and providing them with fresh baked bread.

“Michael, this place is amazing.” The tiny fairy lights were reflecting off her dark eyes making her look like a jubilant child in awe of a storybook coming to life, “I’ve always wanted to come here but I never really had a reason—thank you,” She offered an elated smile. She really couldn’t get over how much fuss had gone into this date between Michael and Lucifer.

Everything happened so fast, the plates arriving and disappearing, wine flowing. They fell easily into small talk; mostly about how beautiful everything was and how amazing the food and wines were. Next thing they knew the dessert was being placed in front of them. It was a vanilla bean chocolate cookie crust cheesecake with preserved cherries and black pepper gamay red wine reduction.

“This is all so amazing, Mike,” she sated as she took the last bite of the decadent cheesecake.

“So, I take it you’ve enjoyed yourself?” Michael teased as if it wasn’t glaringly obvious.

“Really—like you can’t tell.” She couldn’t get over how adorably handsome he was as she locked eyes with him, “I am a little chilly though” she gave a faint shiver crossing her arms hugging herself.

Michael knew what to do. His hours on the Internet had prepared him for this very situation,

He took off his jacket and motioned for her to stand as she obliged he draped it over her shoulders. It was huge on her petit frame, it was much longer than her dress and the sleeves swallowed her.

“Better?” he pulled her toward him rubbing her back rapidly to speed the warming process.

“Much, thank you.”

Before they knew it they were already back at Ella’s door. The night had gone so fast neither of them was ready for it to be over.

“Sooo…. Do you want to come in for a drink or something?” She asked expectantly as she opened the door.

“Do you want me to? I mean I shouldn’t keep Bobby waiting too long.”

“Oh I took care of that,” a hint of pink filled her cheeks as she removed Michael’s jacket and placed it over her dining room chair.

“Oh, did you? Is that what the whispering was about?” he watched as she dug into her refrigerator.

“Maybe—I hope beer is okay? That’s all I really have.” she offered as he took his usual place on her couch.

“Whatever you have is fine.” He wasn’t sure what to expect now. She had sent the driver away and they were having drink after a very pleasant date.

She made her way around the couch handing him a beer. She flung her pumps off as she settled next to him.

“I wasn’t sure what I was expecting tonight but you definitely surprised me,” She admitted taking a swig of her drink.

“I did a ton of research—I’m just sorry Lucifer took over,” not like he was bitter or anything.

She could tell he was still obsessing over how much Lucifer had interfered with the clothes and the favor he must have called in at the restaurant.

Leaning over her hand brushed under his chin, turning his face to her, “Michael, don’t worry about that. I’m here with you, not him.”

Michael’s whole body was on fire as her eyes met his and quickly flashed to his lips. She rapidly closed the space between them. Her hand grazed his stubbly cheek to rest on the back of his neck while the other was bracing her on his upper thigh.

Everything went out of his head. All he could register was lips, tongue, her hand, and a few soft moans. He didn’t think these feelings could be amplified anymore and here they were. There _he_ was actually feeling and experiencing emotions like never before.

He noticed her hand inching astonishingly closer to his rapidly growing desire. He realized it wasn’t stopping as her hand lightly grazed his zipper. His body was taking over he knew something was about to happen, his back was itchy and an all too familiar pressure beating against his shoulders. He had to stop—Immediately. He broke away almost leaping off the couch.

“Sorry—umm I need to use the restroom,” he retreated before she even realized what happened.

* * *

Ella sat there for what felt like an eternity before she got up to check on him.

“Michael, is everything okay?” she was outside the bathroom door and could hear the water running but no answer.

“Michael—it’s okay maybe I went a little too fast, we can go as slow as you need.” She couldn’t help but feel like she ruined the night by allowing herself to get so caught up in the moment.

The second Michael had shut the bathroom door his wings popped out almost knocking the shower curtain off the wall. He was grateful her bathroom was amazingly long allowing for just enough room. He hadn’t planned on this level of excitement eliciting this sort of response. He tried for a few minutes to fold them back to no avail. He had to calm himself. The only way he could think was to splash cold water on his face in hopes to shock his body into submission. Then she was there, outside the door checking on him. He didn’t know how to answer at first so he stood quietly, willing his wings to retract. Still nothing. He had very few options at this point either stay in the bathroom forever, which wasn’t realistic, or tell her hoping not to scar her for life.

“No—umm, it’s nothing you did. Um—I’m going to come out but I need you to let me explain…” he trailed off waiting for a response.

A confused ‘okay’ was all he received.

He folded his wings back as far as he could, allowing him to squeeze sideways through the door. Standing there feeling fully exposed he looked to Ella. Her eyes were as big as saucers.

“Look—I know this is confusing but….”

“OMG you’re into cosplay too!!” she cut him off as she came forward examining his wings, “how did you hide them? They’re so big!” she asked running her hand through the center of his good wing.

“No, Ella. Please sit,” he walked her back to the couch as she kept her eyes on his dark luxurious wings, “Look, I’m not into cosplay? Whatever that is, I’m an angel,” he admitted

“Oh, I get it. You’re an angel and Lucifer is the devil—you guys have your little metaphors, you must have grown up in a super religious house,” she was in complete denial.

“No—I’m an _actual_ angel and Lucifer—well _is_ the devil.” He didn’t know how simpler he could put it, “Look” he offered as he stood back and extended his wings as far as her living room would allow. He gave them a slight flap and once more willed them to retreat, as they finally complied.

“Whoa—where’d they go?” she sprung up and walked around him to examine his back… nothing, they were gone.

“Do you believe me now?” she was running her hand across his back trying to fully grasp what had just occurred.

“So wait—you’re telling me that Lucifer is the _actual_ like fell from heaven King of Hell, Devil? And you’re an angel, Michael…. Like the Archangel Michael? The Prince of Heaven?” she plopped down on the couch, a confused looked twisted across her face as she stared at the candle that rested on his coffee table.

“Pretty much—are you okay?” he asked sitting beside her, “you can ask me anything, I’ll try my best to answer.”

She sat there. Everything she had experienced since she transferred to L.A. replaying in her mind. Lucifer had never spoke of any auditions or jobs despite being an ‘Actor’, the weird cases, the fear he inspired in suspects by merely looking at them, the weird feathers at Peirce’s crime scene… there was so much that was unexplained that was now all-of-a-sudden making sense.

She finally broke her trance and leaned back into Michael. He wrapped his arms around her as she folded her legs on the couch, “So any question, you’ll answer?”

“Yes”

“So is premature unfurling an angel thing? Because regular men seem to have issues with premature well—you know…” she laughed as she nuzzled closer to him.

He was taken aback, she was reacting to this surprisingly well, “umm—I’m not really sure, that’s the first time I haven’t been able to control them.”

She had a million questions, so they sat there all night talking. Him explaining, her understanding and asking even more questions.

* * *

It was 6am by the time he finally pressed the elevator button. When it arrived he was met by a robe clad Lucifer stepping out.

“Ohhh, Mikey—our first walk of shame?” he teased as he made his way to the bar grabbing what looked like wine and whipped cream.

“Well, not exactly—but I think you should have a conversation with Ella” Michael wasn't sure how he’d react, everyone knew except Ella in his group of friends.

“Why is that? Did you wreck the perfect date I planned for you? Really Mikey, all you had to do was show up, but leave it to you to ruin it.”

“No, Sam. She knows—she saw my wings and I had to explain everything,” his confession was met with red glowing orbs.

“What do you _mean_?!” Lucifer was furious

“I mean things got a little heated and well—I excused myself to the restroom and they just popped out and wouldn’t go back. What was I supposed to do? Stay in there all night?” why did he have to be the one to explain this all to Ella, Lucifer had been her friend for years and just left her to think he was an actor.

“Well—I guess a conversation is the least I could offer her.” Lucifer brushed past him in a huff disappearing back to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Inn of the Seventh Ray is absolutely beautiful. The private gazebo's are a real thing. 
> 
> I feel like Ella needs to know.


	6. Girls' Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girls' night, advice from Lucifer, and a hangover.

“Hey…. What’s up? I’m not late am I? It’s only 6—“ Ella cautiously took her usual seat at the table as all eyes were drawn to her.

“Nope—we heard about last night,” Maze blurted

“Well, I am glad you finally know. I feel like it was a long time coming—“ Linda admitted as she sipped on her umbrella clad drink

“So uh—I take it Lucifer spoke to you today?” Chloe asked already knowing the answer

“Sooooo, how was it?’ Maze asked wiggling her eyebrows

“Yes, Lucifer spoke to me today and the date? It was amazing! Like a fairytale, of course Lucifer had to plan everything down to the last detail and it kind of upset Michael but the food and wine—” Ella was about to go on an animated rant until Maze cut her off

“Don’t care—did ya bone or what?” she so eloquently asked

“Maze!” Chloe chastised

“What?! It’s about time the vestal virgin got some, maybe it’ll cure his dick-ishness.” Maze smirked.

“I take it either Michael didn’t tell Lucifer everything that happened, or Lucifer left some major details out.” She wasn’t sure if she should tell them but maybe it would be better than them just assuming

“Lucifer told me that when he went downstairs this morning to grab some _things_ Michael was just coming home, and that was at 6. He was upset because Michael had to tell you.” Chloe knew there had to be more to the story

“I guess that’s partly true—ugh fine,” she relented, “No, Maze we didn’t ‘ _bone_ ’—I thought it was going that way and things got a little heated and well…he jumped up and went to the bathroom—” Ella recalled

“Go Ella!” Linda finally chimed in as she tore herself away from her third drink

“Yeah—well then that lead to him having to tell me—well you know _everything_ ” Ella explained

“Ah, that premature unfurling thing, huh?” Maze was well versed in celestial stimulation _issues_

“Yeah—I guess he got a bit overwhelmed and they just popped out.” she thought about what Maze had said for a moment, “Wait—so this is like a _thing_ for them?”

“Oh yeah—big time. Amenadiel almost bust all the windows out of the car once. Don’t even get me started on Lucifer, when those things grew back, they were like unpredictable jack in the box, one minute everything was fine then *boom* they’d just bust out **.**.” Maze laughed looking around the table, “What? That’s never happened with either of you?” She turned to Chloe and Linda.

“No—I think I would have noticed something _that_ significant,” this was the first Linda was hearing of ‘ _premature unfurling’._

“Um—well there was one time…” Chloe’s cheeks were turning red as she looked thoughtfully into the distance, “Yeah—but um—we’ll just leave it at that, it happened once,” Chloe cleared her throat, straightened herself and took a drink.

“Wait! So he’s like legit a, never been with _anyone_ , virgin?” Ella asked. She knew he was very inexperienced with human interacts by his actions, but there had to have been _some_ opportunity in the past 13.8 billion years, “No pressure I guess—”

“Oh yeah—daddy’s boy wouldn’t mingle with humans unless he was sent to complete a task, other than that it’s been the Silver City with his siblings.” Maze confirmed, “Look, I’m going to get like a bucket load of shots, and we can figure out how to get little Mikey out of his chastity belt,” Maze nudged Ella as she disappeared into the crowd.

“So, Lucifer spoke to you today? How did that go?” Chloe already knew but since Linda was there, she thought she’d get it out in the open.

“Yeah—not much that Mike didn’t already tell me,” She admitted, “Though a butt load of stuff makes a lot more sense now.” Her eyes widened as she thought back to all the strange occurrences since her time with the LAPD

“Yes, it does put quite a bit into perspective.” Linda agreed, “If you ever need help dealing with you know, all of this celestial stuff, you know where to find me.” She offered.

“I might have to take you up on that,” Ella downed the drink the girls had ordered her

“So what’s going on with you and Michael? We know you guys went on that date and have been sneaking round for a few weeks now, is this like an official thing or—” Chloe didn’t even know why she was really asking, perhaps because Lucifer had spent an entire day and a ridiculous amount of money so Ella could have a nice night out.

“I’m not too sure. I know I’m like part of this special club or whatever because I know their not-so-secret secret; I guess that counts for something.” What were they really?

* * *

“Wait so Ella knows?” Amenadiel was shocked.

“Yes, brother. You can thank dear Mikey over there for that. Maybe if he’d learn to control himself, I wouldn’t have had to spend half my afternoon explaining and getting hit with shoes.” Lucifer took a big swig of his whiskey as he walked back to the couch.

Lucifer had told Michael to meet him in his penthouse while the girls were downstairs having their girls night. Amenadiel joined with Charlie allowing Linda to enjoy herself.

“I still don’t understand why she’s the only one of your friends that didn’t know,” Michael had posted himself up at Lucifer’s bar, keeping his distance from his brothers and nephew.

“The fewer the better. I didn’t want to melt her brain.” It was the only excuse Lucifer had come up with, that was actually true.

“So you went on a date, orchestrated by Luci, then at the end of the night you told her you were an angel and her friend was the devil?” Amenadiel recapped, “and she’s perfectly fine?”

“I guess in not so many words—we also stayed up all night while she grilled me with questions” Michael sipped on his glass of vodka.

“What I don’t understand is _why_ you had to tell her—” Amenadiel was confused

“You see our dear Ms. Lopez may have gotten Mikey here a bit too excited and *poof *” Lucifer gestured as though there was an explosion.

Michael hunched, retreating into himself. Of course Lucifer would have to mention _that_ , not as though he was embarrassed enough most of L.A. probably knew by now.

“Michael, that’s nothing to be ashamed of. The first time I—well you know, mine unfurled and cracked most of the windows in the vehicle we were in,” Amenadiel was laughing

“Yes, but we weren’t having _sex_ , brother. So, what happens if we do?” So many things were running through his mind. Not only the possibility of being that intimate with Ella, but now the inability to control his wings if things were to get to _that_ point.

“Well I guess you deal with that when it happens” Amenadiel shrugged as he tried to suppress his laughter

“OR you could you know—Tip off the inspector…” Lucifer’s suggestion was met with dumbfounded looks, “No? Shuffle your iPod? How about… Tugging the slug? Shucking the corn? Debugging the hard drive?” he could go on all day, “Still nothing?” he sighed, ”Just give yourself a good wank and you’ll be right as rain”

“Normally, I’d discourage any and all advice Luci would have to offer in regard to sex, but he may have a point.” Amenadiel reluctantly agreed, “it may help ease your tensions.”

“Why are you even trying to help me? I thought you didn’t want me anywhere near her?” Michael was confused. There was no way Lucifer had summoned him to give him advice on how to have sex with Ella.

“I _don’t_ want you near her but you’ve both made it profoundly clear that what _I_ want doesn’t matter. In light of that I’m not going to allow you to disappoint or hurt her,” Lucifer’s jaw clenched as he continued, “because the second you do, you’ll be answering to me.”

“Yes, because you’re the perfect example of a thoughtful caring friend, right Sam?” Michael rolled his eyes

“Okay, lets not start tonight. The last thing we need is for the girls to come up to a wrecked penthouse because you two can’t stop bickering.” Amenadiel was ready to step in.

“No need to go all big brother, besides if this is all Sammy wanted to talk about then I guess we’re done. I’m exhausted anyway.” Michael stood and went for the elevator.

“I’m telling you, brother, a good wank will help with that too!” Lucifer yelled after him.

* * *

Michael was skeptical. He had never really though to take _matters_ into his own hands. Where would he even complete such a task? He planned on showering and going to bed. The shower seemed like the most logical option. He knew _what_ masturbation was; he had never felt the need to fulfill that sort of urge, not that he had ever had it prior to meeting Ella. Maybe it would help.

As he stepped into the shower he felt uneasy. There was tightness in the pit of his stomach. “Deep breath” he muttered to himself as he stepped under the warm stream of water.

He started as he usually would shampooing his hair, allowing for the water to quickly rid it of the suds the shampoo created. Now his body. First his chest, then arms, next his torso. Hand trailing down, his nervousness grew knowing his intention wasn’t just to wash himself.

Lingering as his fingers brushed against the same spot Ella had the night before. He felt a similar sensation; heat growing within, his body tingled, and a pressure building against his shoulders. He focused on his hand now working back and forth, slowly at first then growing in speed. Hips bucking yearning for the friction the soap had allowed for.

His forehead now resting against the tile as the water rushed down the back of his neck. Uncontrollable moans escaped him. His breathing was growing rapid as he quickened his pace; a feeling of inevitable pleasure washing over him. A pulsating wave of ecstasy blinding him as he rode out the pleasure he had been anticipating.

He stood there panting, head still resting on the tile, barely able to stand. Finally opening his eyes he was thankful he decided on the shower.

He finished his shower as his body recovered from the _activity_ he had just engaged in.

Toweling off he felt less tense, as though a weight had been lifted.

Settling in for the night in his clean Henley and pajama bottoms he noticed a few missed calls and texts. It looked as thought this girls’ night may have gotten out of hand.

_Mazikeen; “Look, you need to come get your little girlfriend!”_

_Linda: “Michael……😉”_

_Ella :”Mike! Ur adorbs! 😘😘”_

_Ella: “I think I lost my phone. Don’t txt until I find it.”_

_Ella: “NVM, I was txtin u on my pone”_

Michael shook his head. How much did they drink during these girls’ nights?

Next a group text, which included Lucifer and Amenadiel

_Mazikeen: “Your women are killin’ my buzz… come get them before I time them up in the elevator and send them to you.”_

_Lucifer: “I’m sure the detective can handle herself…”_

_Amenadiel: “Is it another bar fight or is she asleep again?”_

Michael decided he was going to investigate. He put on his slippers and headed downstairs.

The party at Lux was in full swing. Making his way through the crow was the last thing he wanted to do. Walking through so many humans spewing their fears like a busted faucet was almost too much. It didn’t help he stuck out like a sore thumb. His grey Henley, black pajama pants, and tussled damp hair that was slightly curling was not standard for Lux or any other club.

He was searching for the girls and then he saw what Maze had been talking about. Their table consisted of Linda passed out sleeping across half the booth, Maze rolling her eyes, and Chloe and Ella half sitting and dancing to the horrid song that was being blared throughout the club.

“Finally! I’m done baby sitting,” Maze locked eyes with Michael.

Turning Ella realized Michael was walking toward them.

“MIKE!!” she was instantly out of his seat throwing herself into him.

He barely caught her as he stumbled back.

“OMG…you’re here!” She lit up as her arms wrapped around his waist, “Come on...” she pulled him to the table.

“I think maybe you should come up and get some rest” He wasn’t sure but sleep seemed to be the best way to undo a night of drinking.

“You’re not Lucifer.” Chloe pointed out her eyes half lidded. She’d be in the same position as Linda sooner rather than later.

“So I’m told,” he shook his head “Um shouldn’t you guys wrap it up? You’re barely keeping yourselves upright,” he pointed to Linda

“mmmm—I want you to wrap me up.” Ella was practically purring as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down into a sloppy drunk kiss.

“Umm—whoa—yeah probably not the best idea right now—not that I don’t want—well you know but you’re _very_ drunk.” Michael was shocked, eye wide with his hands up surrendering.

“WHOOOOOOO GO ELLA!!!” Linda had come back to life and was now cheering Ella on. Glasses askew as she used the table to pull herself up from the seat she’s been using as a bed.

He was finding it increasingly difficult to maintain his composure. Ella was all over him, running her hands across his chest, through his hair, and raking her nails across his stubble.

“Okay, come on you need to go to bed,” Michael tried to steer Ella toward the elevator as she reached for her glass of red liquid

“Mike! The party isn’t over!! I can’t leave the Tribe—“ She pouted

“Don’t poop on our party Michael” Linda randomly chimed in.

“How do you deal with them when they’re like this?” he turned to Maze

“I drink—then I text their guys until one is dumb enough to show up.” Maze raised her eyebrow indicating _he_ was the dumb one.

“Look at his hair guys!” Ella yelled as she was running her hands through his hair, “It’s so soft and curly.” She snuggled into his chest as she continued

“Alright, it looks like I’m getting nowhere with words—“ he stated as he swooped her up in his arms, “Say goodnight to your friends.”

“Night!” she yelled waving with one hand and still playing with his hair with the other.

Michael struggled as he carried her to the elevator. She wasn’t heavy; it was an awkward uneven weight that pulled on his shoulder.

“You’re so hot—does this hurt?” she gently ran her finger down the jagged scar on his face.

“No, can you press the button?” He asked as they stepped in the elevator

She obliged and they made their way up.

* * *

Ella's head was pounding. Eyes blurry as the bright morning light streamed through the curtains violating her eyelids. Struggling to turn away from the light she was pinned by a large arm slung across her.

Try as she might she couldn’t recall the details from the night before. She remembered drinking, dancing, singing and floating? No, that couldn’t be right.

Lifting the blanket slightly she noticed she was wearing a grossly oversized t-shirt. She defiantly didn’t remember changing.

“Morning, Sunshine…” Michael mumbled pulling her closer to him

“ugh—what happened last night?” her mouth tasted of sour tequila, “I feel like garbage”

“I’m not surprised, you all were pretty far gone when I was summoned to retrieve you.” He released her scooting up the bed to sit upright, “do you need anything? Like water…food maybe?” he wasn’t sure what to do

“Yeah, the biggest glass of water you can find and I think I have some ibuprofen in my bag.” She pulled the blanket over her head to save herself from the morning light.

Michael laughed to himself as he went to retrieve the requested items. He thought food might help as well. Finding a diner that delivered he ordered a large variety of their breakfast items.

Taking the water and bottle of pills to Ella he noticed she had managed to position herself in an upright position awaiting his return. He couldn’t help but notice how amazing she looked in his huge shirt, so tiny, and yet her could still manage to identify her petit outline.

“Thank you” she quickly accepted

She managed to wrestle two pills from the bottle and guzzled most of the water, “How did I manage—you know to get here and change my clothes?” it was all a literal blur

Michael sat on the edge of the bed and thought for a second, why do humans consistently subject themselves to nights of overindulging in alcohol if they felt bad and didn’t remember anything they did? Perhaps it was a form of stress relief? He didn’t know. Alcohol didn’t affect him well at all, at least in the amounts he consumed.

“Well—“ he started, “ I came to get you and you didn’t want to leave so I kind of _carried_ you up here. You have a real issue keeping your hands to yourself when you drink, by the way,” his cheeks and tips of his ears reddened.

“And the clothes?”

“Oh—um well they didn’t look very comfortable to sleep in and I don’t have much that would fit you….” He looked down shyly, “You changed yourself—in case you’re wondering”

She was grateful she could trust him to take care of her. He seemed so unsure about almost everything. She was sure he was looking everything up on the Internet as he went. He must be pretty at finding the right ones because he usually knew exactly what to do, or was really good at playing like he did.

As she rubbed her temples all she could think of was how much she needed a shower and a toothbrush soon if she wanted to feel somewhat normal.

“I’m sorry Michael, I should probably get going. I have to work tomorrow and I’m sure you don’t want me hanging around all day—plus I really need a shower and a tooth brush.” She was flustered and embarrassed that she let herself go the night before and that he had to be called to get her.

“Actually, ordered breakfast. It should be here soon—I have a shower and I’m pretty sure I have an extra toothbrush.” He didn’t want her to leave, as usual. He saw no reason for her to spend her day nursing a hangover alone while she could be there with him to take care of her.

“That sounds amazing, Michael. Thank you.” This man, no, _angel_ was too much. Of course he ordered breakfast and of course he was offering his shower and a toothbrush. She couldn’t remember the last time someone truly cared this much.

She got up and headed toward the bathroom while Michael went to wait for the food.

Ella emerged from his room about 30 minutes later looking and feeling much better. She had managed to find another one of his t-shirts that fit her like a dress. Hair damp and wavy she walked into the kitchen surprised to see all the food he had ordered. No one could eat all this; it was enough for at least a small army.

“Wow, Michael. Were you hungry when you ordered?” Ella teased as she grabbed the plate he had laid out and approached the buffet style layout he organized in the kitchen.

He really did go overboard. Practically ordering one of everything on the menu, he wasn’t sure what she wanted or liked. Never really trying proper breakfast foods he couldn’t even rely on his own tastes. Why not take this opportunity to figure it out?

“I wasn’t sure so I ordered—everything” he laughed as they loaded up their plates.

“This is actually amazing” Ella shoved the bacon in her mouth. She had been apprehensive about eating so much at first but the food was keeping the nausea at bay.

“Yeah, I think I’ll have to do breakfast more often. Maybe we can make it a thing—you know on the weekends?” He knew she was going back to work the next day so making plans seemed to be the best way to make sure they spent time together.

“Aww…that sounds awesome! I’ll have to get you hooked up with some better entertainment options though. I can’t believe you only have basic cable.” She needed to at least get something for him to stream through his ridiculously huge TV.

“Okay, you know I rely on you for my formal entertainment education” he wasn’t sure what other options there were for entertainment but he was open to learning, especially if it meant spending time with Ella.

After breakfast they decided to relax on the couch. Ella was still tired and somewhat nauseous and they were both full from breakfast. They eventually found something on the television and settled in. Ella was curled up into Michael’s side she was still wearing his shirt but now with a blanket draped around her legs. He never saw a reason to change from his pajamas he was perfectly content sitting there with her snuggling on him.

Michael woke to sudden gagging sounds.

“I swear to Dad I’m going to vomit!” Lucifer loudly exclaimed to Chloe, “It’s like watching your siblings hook up.”

Opening his eyes he was greeted by Lucifer and Chloe standing to his right. He looked down at Ella; still sound asleep wrapped around him.

“Is _this_ what you do, Sam? Creepily stare at people while they sleep?” Michael ribbed the sleep from his eyes trying to sit straight without waking Ella.

“We were worried I was trying to check on Ella and she wasn’t answering my texts or calls…” Chloe clarified.

“Yes, then we walk in on you—well burrowing into one another in this ghastly display—“ Lucifer hand his hands on his hips, “I still don’t like this…whatever it is” he flung his hands up defeated

“Michael?” Ella hummed into him, “What’s goin’ on?”

Of course Lucifer’s dramatics had awaken her. Ella scooted up toward Michael almost sitting on his lap as she turned to see Lucifer and Chloe.

“Apparently, according to Sammy here, us sleeping is a ‘ghastly display’, even though he was the one watching us sleep like some pervert—“ Michael antagonized looking to Lucifer

“I was not _watching_ you and I’m no _pervert_ ,” he huffed, “we were simply worried for your well-being, Ms. Lopez.”

“Thank you, both. I’m fine. Michael here has been taking great care of me all morning,” Ella scooted into his lap fully as she wrapped her arms around his neck, “a perfect gentleman too,” she added as she winked at him and looked to Lucifer and Chloe.

“Yes—well, I think we should be going. Detective?” Lucifer motioned toward the elevator as Chloe stifled a giggle and took the lead.

Ella watched as they left, she was grateful to have such good friends that would go to such lengths to make sure she was okay. Even more so to have someone in her life that would literally carry her to bed and take care of her not only while drunk but also hungover.

Turning back to Michael she noticed he was uncomfortably stiff. She _was_ in his lap, arms draped around his neck, wearing only his shirt. They both stare into each other’s eyes almost daring the other to make the first move.

Michael was undoubtedly affected his heart pounding, face a crimson flush, breathing erratic all in anticipation. He didn’t have to wait long as Ella broke eye contact as her lips crash into his.

Her lips were soft and teasing. They soon found their way to his neck. This was a new sensation for him. He didn’t think she could affect him more than she already did, he was very wrong. He flung his head back on the couch and his hands were creeping up her legs venturing up the oversized t-shirt. His stomach was twisted in knots preparing for what may come next. If it was anything like the night before in the shower he was sure to make a fool of himself, but at this point he didn’t care.

As his hands made their way up her backside he realized she wasn’t wearing anything under the shirt. He drew her closer to him as his hips bucked up toward her as Ella raked her teeth against his Adams apple eliciting a guttural moan. She was aggressive in the most perfect ways. All responsibility for the storm brewing within him fell on her. 

“Bedroom?” he croaked out attempting to maintain some sort of composure.

A breathy, “yes” was all he needed.

He wrapped his arms around her as he stood up. Walking her to his bedroom. Like with most things he had no clue what he was doing.

As he laid her on his bed he standing straight he took in the site. She was beautiful, her hair was disheveled, lips puffy, and his shirt riding up her thighs. 

He crawled across the bed looming over her. He couldn’t help but to think back to the last time he was in a similar position on the couch and the following panic attack. He didn’t want to trigger another.

“Are you okay?” He wanted this to be a perfect.

“Michael, lay down….” She giggled as she rose to her knees.

He listened. Lying next to her she seized the opportunity to straddle his hips with her own as she lightly ground against his apparent excitement. His hands practically glued to her knees; she guided them up her thighs, pushing up the shirt once again and resting them on her hips. Grabbing the edge of the shirt and pulling it up slowly she brought it over her head fully exposing herself to him.

His eyes followed the bottom of the shirt as it traveled up. Her hips, stomach, finally her breasts; they were beautiful and perky, just like her. And soft… so soft. She smiled, catching him staring she leaned down so that she was face to face with him.

“You know, you still have all your clothes on—“ she whispered

“Right…” he quickly rid himself of his shirt, flinging it across the room.

Running her hands up his torso and across his chest she was finally able to explore what he hid under those turtlenecks. Lately he had been wearing more form fitting shirts but those didn’t do him justice. Geez… she could wash her clothes from the night before on these abs, looking at his pecs and biceps it looked like all he did was workout …did he even need to? Did God…his _Dad_ just make him like this? Mental note: thank the bug guy later.

After somewhat of a struggle and some assistance he had also managed to slip his bottoms off. She was not disappointed…oh boy, she’d need to go slow.

Unhurriedly lowering herself onto him she could see his desire evolve from lust to an animalistic fervor. His actions matched as he abruptly snapped his hips up quickening the slow pace to hasty cadence. She was taken off guard as he secured her with hands on her hips. She braced herself against his muscular torso as he became untethered. 

Hovering over him now her moans and gasps were sending him over the edge. He captured her mouth, as he felt something familiar stirring within. It was the same feeling he felt the night before in the shower. Everything was so overwhelming he couldn’t be bothered to worry about his wings or nervousness. His body took over. He wasn’t going to last much longer. Her breasts grazing his chest were defeating the last trace of inhibitions. He felt her tensing around him and that was all it took. A few short swift thrusts later and he was plunged into another dimension.

A rush of calm satisfaction washed over them. They lay there for what seemed like forever before either of them said anything. Michael wasn’t sure if it was good or bad.

“I—didn’t mean to hurt you, my body just sort of took over and—“ Humans were fragile and he felt like he may have been too rough.

“Nope—perfect.” Ella was beyond content, “You’d know if you hurt me, I promise.” She assured him as she placed a kiss on his cheek and nestled into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! They finally did it.


	7. I really do love meatloaf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone pays Pete a visit. Ella is pissed.

Ella had been back at work for a few weeks. Everything seemed to be going fine. The first few days people had been checking in on her and welcoming her back. She was glad for the check-ins to die down and for the cases to start rolling in. She had really missed her job. Prior to the whole Pete debacle she hadn’t realized how much she had made work her life. She was grateful for the time she had off, especially since she had the opportunity to get to know Michael better.

Returning to work didn't allow for the chance to go on their coffee dates or have spur of the moment ‘sleepovers’ but Michael made it a point that they schedule time together. They’d had a few brunch dates on her weekends and he’d randomly surprised her at work with lunch. While Ella was settling back into her work routine, Michael had started working with Lucifer. _With_ not _for._ That argument was the first of many his first week. 

Since Maze had left to pursue bounty hunting Lucifer had been left to balance his books, which he had little time to do between consulting, saving baby Charlie, and going back to Hell. Chloe had encouraged him to ask Michael for assistance. He lived at Lux and he was good with numbers, what could he have to lose? The main draw was that it would allow Lucifer to be with Chloe more often in the little free time they had. So far, it had been working out great. Lucifer was apprehensive but since paperwork was on par with torture, he was actually relived. Along with the job came one of Lucifer’s black Amex’s and a flexible schedule since he could do most of the work from his fifth floor apartment. The work wasn’t hard and he didn’t have to be around people, which suited Michael well.

Michael hadn’t been very busy since he’d caught up on all the work Lucifer had been neglecting, so he decided to surprise Ella with lunch. He made sure to get her favorite from the Thai place they had tried a few weeks before and headed to the precinct.

As Michael walked in he was met with glaring eyes and a rush of fear pulsating through the precinct. He knew they were all warned of the twin with the scar. He knew they were all scared, hated him, or both. To avoid any confrontation he quickly made his way to find Ella. Hopefully she was in her lab where they had her holed up most of the time.

As he approached the lab he noticed the blinds were drawn. He knocked and received no answer. Looking around he saw the one Lucifer referred to as ‘douche’ shorting through what looked like a mountain of paperwork. He knew he was probably upset with him for encouraging him to eliminate Lucifer, but he was the only person he knew and might know where Ella was.

Michael cleared his throat as he approached Dan’s desk causing him to look up.

“Really? What are _you_ doing here?” Dan leaned back in his chair glaring at the archangel anxiously twirling his pen. Michael closed his eyes as he felt a new rush fear wafting through the air like the scent of a freshly baked apple pie.

“Look…I know you’re pissed but I’m not going to apologize for _your_ actions. I mean I _did_ plant the idea but you’re the one that pulled the trigger, you’ll just have to deal with it. Anyway, do you know where Ella is?” Michael watched as Daniel’s face contorted. His lips were drawn tight before he pursed them and flashed a quick look of disgust.

“Yeah—I heard you guys were a _thing_ now... and by heard, I mean Ella won’t stop talking about it.” He rolled his eyes.

“Well—do you know if she’s here or…?” Michael lifted the bag of food, “I mean the food wasn’t free and I don’t plan on sharing an intimate lunch with you.”

“Man, you really are a dick—look I think she went to send out some samples or something; she should be back soon. Why don’t you just do us all a favor and wait for her in the lab?” Dan motioned toward the door and settled back into his paperwork.

“You’re too kind” Michael sneered as made his way toward the lab.

As he entered he made himself comfortable on one of the stools that was rarely used A few minutes later Ella came bursting in, with a huge smile on her face carrying a package.

“Michael! OMG! Two surprises in one day! Seriously?” Ella wrapped him in a hug that could strangle the biggest grizzly bear.

“Weren’t you supposed to mail that off or something?” he examined the package she was carrying.

“No, I mailed some samples off —this was waiting for me,” confusion settled in, “I thought it must be from you—there’s no name on it.” She inspected the package. Bending to put an ear to it to ensure it wasn’t ticking then giving it a gentle shake.

“Maybe you should open it?” Michael suggested. It seemed like the best way to figure out what it was, “Maybe there’s a note or something?”

As Ella opened the box Michael could see the color drain from her face, the sickly-sweet aroma of fear struck him like a cold wave. Tears welled up in her eyes as she dropped the box, kicking it away from her as it hit the floor. She was a shaking, eyes closed tight as tears streamed down her face. Michael stood and wrapped her in his arms, cheek resting on the crown of her head as she released what felt like weeks of pent up emotion. He rubbed her back as she let loose intense heartbreaking sobs. Looking down he saw the box full of lilies and a note, he couldn’t make it out but he saw the name ‘ _Pete_ ’ printed at the bottom.

Michael was beyond furious. He knew what Pete was trying to do. Sending little things to remind the person you’re trying to control with fear that you’re still there. Bringing up the old memories and emotions. It’s about control, always control. Attempting to fill the missing piece in your soul through the pain and anguish of others.

Ella was still sobbing clutching to Michael’s blazer like her life depended on it. Michael just stood there holding her holding her tight. He could handle other people’s fear but feeling Ella’s was different. It hurt him. It affected him like no others fears ever had. As he was plotting his visit to Pete Lucifer and Chloe walked in.

“Really Michael?” Lucifer glared at their embrace, “Can’t keep it in your pants now, can you? Well I can’t say I blame you but—“ He was cut off by Chloe pointing at the floor.

“Um—what’s going on?”

Michael responded by motioning toward the box with his head.

As they approached cautiously they saw the lilies with the note lying on top of them. Chloe held it up and they both read it.

_“I wasn’t lying about everything. I really do love meatloaf. –PETE”_

“What kind of mind game is this?” Chloe was astonished. She had seen criminals go out of their way to attempt to contact victims or the officers that had brought them in but what did Pete have to gain by attempting to contact Ella? Sending the lilies was just sick.

“Detective-um I think I need to tell you something…” Lucifer motioned for her to follow. They stepped out of the lab and Lucifer began to explain, “Um—well he has been trying to put in requests to see Ms. Lopez for the past couple of weeks, I’ve asked that they all come to me instead.”

“Lucifer! Why didn’t you say anything?” She didn’t know whether to be furious or grateful, especially given Ella’s current state.

“I—Well I didn’t want you to worry. Besides, I can handle Pete I assure you.” Lucifer adjusted his jacket as he clinched his jaw.

“No—don’t. We don’t need a repeat of the Julian McCaffrey incident…” her hand rested on his arm in an attempt to calm him before they returned to the lab.

When they returned Michael was whispering in Ella’s ear. She shook her head in understanding and released her grasp on him.

“Lets just get rid of this shall we?” Lucifer quickly grabbed the box and made his way back to the door, “Don’t you worry Ms. Lopez, he won’t be bothering you again.”

“Lucifer, please don’t. He’ll get what’s coming to him through the legal system. No Devil justice or whatever” she knew he wouldn’t be released, ever, and she couldn’t jeopardize the justice the families of the victims deserved with whatever Lucifer was planning on doing.

“Very well, Ms. Lopez. You have my word.” With that Lucifer exited the lab along with the box.

Chloe gave Ella a weak smile, “If you need anything, please let me know. I’m going to make sure he can’t attempt to contact you again, you don’t deserve to be harassed.” She gave Ella's shoulder a reassuring squeeze following behind Lucifer.

Ella turned back to Michael she wiping her eyes and took a deep stuttering breath noticing the bag of food on the table.

“Did you bring lunch?” she pointed

“Yeah, from that Thai place. I thought you might be hungry.”

“I am. I’m not sure if I can eat right now though.” She held her stomach. The thought of Pete sitting in jail coordinating a flower delivery made her sick to her stomach.

“Understandable. You can always take it home for later if you like.” Michael knew what he had to do as soon as he was finished with lunch. 

* * *

“ _WHAT_ did you do?” Chloe stomped into the room.

Lucifer watched, confused and shocked at the sudden outburst as Chloe glared at him furiously.

“Detective, what are you on about? I’ve been with you quite literally all day…” Mouth agape holding his glass close to his chest as though she’d smack it out of his hands

“Why’d I just get a call asking why my partner made a little visit to Pete Daly today and how he’s in the fetal position in his cell crying and has been for the past 4 hours?” She stood in front of him, arms crossed tapping her foot, waiting expectantly for him to relent and admit to what he’d done.

“I have not paid _Pete_ a visit. He’d be doing more than crying if I had besides, Ms. Lopez asked me not to and my word is my bond.” Lucifer sighed as he took a sip of his whiskey and thought back to the look on Michael’s face as he held a crying Ella, “I have a good idea of who may have…”

“Who? Wait—do you think Michael did?” she questioned. Her hand came up to her mouth. Finger tapping her lip as she thought, “I mean it would make sense, he has pretended to be you before and he can be pretty convincing.” Chloe didn’t know if she should be pissed or impressed. She’d never expected him to confront Pete but if he had, that would mean he really did care about Ella. The past few weeks all Ella could do was talk about how amazing and thoughtful he was. She had introduced him to practically all the streaming platforms as well as her favorite ‘space shows’ as he referred to them. It would be hard for him to fake anything for that long. He didn’t even make it two days when he was attempting to take over Lucifer’s life.

“Maybe I should have a little conversation with my dear brother?”

“That might be a good idea… but, I can’t believe I’m about to say this, don’t be too harsh on him. I doubt he did anything you wouldn’t have done…or were planning on doing.” It was obvious Michael was more prone to manipulating than Lucifer, but she wasn’t aware of how he actually used his power to draw out fears. If Lucifer had visited Pete he’d being doing more than crying, he’d be in the hospital.

* * *

“Oh, come on. People like him are easy. Mommy didn’t love me, I was abandoned blah blah…” Michael mocked, “They have no sense of empathy. They’re incapable of feeling; indifferent to emotion and the torment they cause others. All I did was allow him to _feel_ …maybe it was a tad overwhelming.” Michael shrugged as he offered a vague explanation of his interaction with Pete. “I didn’t see any reason to intervene, give him a little taste of his own medicine for once”

“Well that’s all well and good but they _thought_ you were me,” Lucifer walked around the couch glaring down at Michael. He was sitting on the couch, legs crossed, with the smuggest look on his face.

“I never said I was you… they must have assumed.” Michael shrugged with one shoulder, ”Just because their assumptions may have worked in my favor...”

“MICHAEL! Are you serious?” they must not have heard the elevator ding because Ella was walking toward them with her arms crossed. It was obvious she had heard enough, if not everything, “When I told Lucifer not to do anything that didn’t mean _you_ should!”

Both men looked to a furious Ella. Her eyes were red as though she had been crying. Her usually jubilant demeanor was now pure outrage. Her fists were balled up by her sides and she looked as though she was going to burst into tears any second.

Michael stood to walk toward Ella as she began to shake her head, “No! Michael. You—you shouldn’t have gone to see him. You had no right!”

“Am I supposed to sit back while he taunts you?” Michael was in disbelief throwing his hands up in defeat.

“Yes! There are ways to stop him from contacting me. If you did something to him that he can use as some sort of defense you could ruin everything. What about the victims? Their families? It’s deeper than just me!” Ella yelled as she began to shake.

Michael felt an overwhelming urge to comfort her but the way she was yelling at him he didn’t think it would be well accepted. He felt emptiness in the pit of his stomach and his chest constricted as he watched her stomp off yelling something in Spanish that elicited a muffled chuckle from his brother.

“Good luck with that. There’s nothing more terrifying than an angry Ella Lopez.” Lucifer laughed to himself.

“I’m glad this is funny to you” Michael glared at him, “what am I supposed to do now?” he was at a loss. He didn’t understand why she was so mad.

“Look, all I know is when a woman yells at you, even if you don’t know why, you’re supposed to apologize.”

“And if I’m not sorry?” Michael looked at Lucifer expectantly

“Then you get sorry. I know you don't think you did anything wrong but you did hurt her, you should at least be sorry for that…if you’re not I can give you something to be sorry about.” Lucifer looked at his brother eyes flashing red.

“Yes, I get it. Enough with the dramatics.” Michael rolled his eyes, “I _am_ sorry I hurt her. That was never my intention,” Michael looked to the floor as though it contained all the answers.

Lucifer walked toward him placing a reassuring hand on his good shoulder, “Just apologize and mean it. She _is_ the forgiving sort, I doubt she’ll be mad at you forever.”

Michael had no clue how to fix this. He had never genuinely apologized to anyone. She deserved at least that, something genuine.


	8. Something Genuine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael offers a genuine apology.

Michael had pieced together what he was feeling. It was unmistakable. Guilt. He never meant to hurt Ella, quite the opposite. Now she was pissed. She was sending his calls to voicemail, not responding to texts. Michael had no clue what to do. It had been a week since she had stormed out of his apartment. He knew she’d read the texts; the ‘seen’ indicator had made sure of that. Once or twice he had seen those three little dots jumping around, but as soon as they’d started they stopped. He had to figure something out. Everything he found online he already knew. It had to be genuine and sincere, that wasn’t the issue. She wouldn’t give him the time of day and he knew a text apology wouldn’t suffice. 

He knew the longer they went without speaking the harder it would be to resolve their issues. He didn’t want that. He wanted to be near her, to see her as much as possible, to have their brunch dates every weekend, to bring her lunch, to watch weird space shows cuddled on the couch… Dear dad what’s wrong with him? If he were an outsider looking in, he’d think he was looking at Sam fawning or his detective. Maybe Linda could help him sort his feelings? She had a way of making everything clearer than he could in his own mind.

Linda wasn’t in her office; the only other option was to see her at home.

“Michael, I wasn’t expecting you...” Linda opened the door looking a disheveled mess, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah—no, not really.” He admitted. He stood at her door looking lost. His eyes were heavy looking and bloodshot, as though he hadn’t slept in a couple days. He had a nearly manic look on his face.

“Okay…come in. You know today is my day off, right? I was trying to deep clean my house, but Charlie seems to have other plans.” She explained as she led Michael through the bubble wrap latent entryway to the living room, “I’m assuming this is about Ella?” She motioned for him to take a seat.

“Yes, I—she won’t respond to my efforts to contact her. I don’t know how else I’m supposed to apologize.” Michael sunk down into the couch, head hanging low.

“Michael, sometimes when people do things that hurt us, we need to time to process our own feelings. It could be that she just needs time to sort out how she feels about the situation and about you.” She made her way to the chair and perched on the edge trying to look as professional as she could in her sweats and messy bun.

“I know that but what if she makes a decision without allowing me to at least apologize? So, she’ll just never speak to me again?” He articulated two of the many hectic thoughts running through his head. 

“Ella is a very intelligent woman. She’s a scientist. I’m sure she wouldn’t just dismiss what you guys have without weighing all the evidence.” Linda attempted to calm him down to no avail.

He stood and began to pace. Rubbing his hand over his face as he walked a few feet and turned. She had to admit, as much as Lucifer and Michael both hated it, they did share a few qualities other than being physically identical. They were both emotionally repressed scared little boys who were attention and affection starved. They may manifest their feelings differently, but they both had issues they have never come close to resolving.

“It’s just—how do I get her to agree to meet with me? She won’t respond to anything…” you didn’t need to be able to feel someone’s emotions to feel the desperateness that was emanating off of him.

“Well you said you called and texted her? Did you leave a voicemail explaining that you want to apologize?”

“Not exactly…. a few texts I didn’t think it was appropriate over the phone” he had dismissed the possibility of leaving a voicemail it didn’t seem to fit the situation.

“Well, she might be more inclined to give you a chance if you explain _why_ you really want to see her. Just telling her you want to apologize may not be enough. No offense, but you don’t exactly have the best reputation, she may see it as an attempt at manipulation to get back on her good side.” Linda was attempting to coax him to call her and explain himself even If it was in a voicemail.

“I guess that makes sense. I’m fully aware of the ‘ _everything that comes out of his mouth is a lie’_ reputation I’ve been graced with.” He snarled but he couldn’t deny it, he had _earned_ that reputation.

“That’s not exactly true, Michael. I don’t think _everything_ you say is a lie. If you didn’t have true feelings and if you weren’t truly sorry, I doubt you’d be here talking to me. You’d just go to the precinct sling a half-hearted apology and leave it at that. But you’re here and you’re trying, that does count for something whether you think it does or not.” Given everything he’d done and how he had begun to change in the past almost two months after the whole imposter and God/dad debacle she had to admit he was a rather sweet guy deep down… like deep, deep down. All of them were. They loved to put on a gruff impenetrable shell but once you chipped at it a bit there was a much softer side.

“Michael! Why are you here?” Amenadiel shouted from the foyer.

Linda and Michael turned to see Amenadiel and Lucifer rushing in.

“First of all, stop shouting. Charlie is napping. Second, I let him in and we’re obviously having a conversation….” Linda harshly whispered through clenched teeth stopping them both in their tracks looking like scolded children.

“I just don't want _him_ here alone with you and my son.” Amenadiel was fuming as he stood with clenched fists glaring at Michael.

“How did you even know he was here?” Linda was confused

“The doorbell camera…I got an alert,” Amenadiel explained.

Lucifer let out a muffled chuckle as he made his way around his brother.

“This is what was so important? Michael is talking to the doctor so we had to barge in all puffed up?” Lucifer sat on the other side of the couch as Michael, “So what are we discussing?” he asked as his eyebrows shot up.

“Well...” Michael tried to explain before he was cut off

“Wait, what _are_ you doing here?” Lucifer scrunched his face and glared at Michael, “You look like hell too…” his eyes scanned Michael’s more than normal disheveled appearance.

Michael dropped his head in his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. He didn’t want to have this conversation with either of them.

“I was just talking to Linda about how I could get Ella to talk to me then the pigeon and the peacock burst through the door about to peck someone to death.”

“I am _not_ a pigeon! I—Luci, Linda I am _not_ a pigeon!” Amenadiel protested as he glared at Michael.

“Yes, brother you’re not a pigeon…you’re just about as interesting as one though.” Lucifer had to admit it was an accurate comparison. There was that one time he flew into the side of the bridge and pigeons are known to fly into things.

“Well, at least I’m not a—a—a—a trash panda like this one” he pointed at Michael satisfied with himself for coming up with a retort so quickly.

“Ahh.. I can see the resemblance. Nice one, brother.” Lucifer snickered at the thought of Michael rummaging through the trash.

“Oh, a joke Amenadiel? Well, sorry to crush your spirits but I think the little trash bandits are rather cute, so thanks.” Michael didn’t mind being compared to a raccoon, he wasn’t very social, he got his best sleep during the day, and he wouldn’t make a very good pet.

“ha ha…back to the real issue, why is Michael here?” Amenadiel turned their attention back to Michael.

“Don’t tell me you _still_ haven’t apologized?” Lucifer straightened up and cocked his head to the side waiting for an answer. All he got in return was 

“I see… well. Up, chop-chop. You’re going to apologize immediately.” He stood ready to grab his brother if he didn’t move.

Michael slowly stood refusing to meet his brother’s eye, “Thank you Doctor.” Was all he managed before Lucifer was guiding him by the elbow out the door.

* * *

“What makes you think she’ll even acknowledge me? She’s been ignoring me for a week.” Michael whined.

“I’ll _literally_ lock you in the lab until you get this sorted.” Lucifer was leading him through the precinct like a child on his way to a time out, “For what it’s worth, I don’t think she’s taking this too well either. She hasn’t been her usual cheery ball of sunshine. She’s been pretty glum now that I think of it. And you, it’s usually hard to tell since well—I mean look at you, you look worse than normal and you’re always mopey.”

They stopped just outside the lab door. Michael’s heart was racing. Too many what-if’s running through his head. He was nearly frozen. Before he realized it he was being shoved through the door and it promptly shut behind him.

Ella hadn’t noticed his abrupt entry. She stood with her back to the door, headphones in. Michael didn’t know how to approach her. He stared as she gracefully completed her tasks bopping her head to the music, completely unaware of his presence. He took a few hesitant steps forward as Ella turned to place remnants of an evidence bag on her workbench. As she looked up she froze. They were both immobile for a few very long seconds before Ella removed her headphones.

“Umm…Michael? Look I—I don’t really want to do this here. I was going to call you but…” Ella looked exhausted and frustrated, “I don’t know if I can deal with this right now”

Michael’s heart almost stopped. Of course, she didn’t want to talk to him. After everything she’d been through who cold blame her.

“I know this is a bad place and time, it wasn’t my first or even second option but right now it doesn’t look like I have a choice. If you’ll just hear me out for 2 minutes I’ll leave.” He could feel the anxiety pouring off her maybe fear… she was difficult to read sometimes.

“Go ahead then.” She crossed her arms and stared at him with the saddest look he’d seen in ages.

“You’re intelligent, determined, fun, and one of the most genuinely nice people I have ever met. It doesn’t hurt that you’re absolutely stunning. You make me feel things I never have and never wanted. With you it’s different. You make me want to feel. Feelings other than fear, obviously. When the fear wells up in you, I can feel it and it affects me on a whole other level. That’s why I felt like I had to do _something_. I’ve never felt the need to do anything like that for anyone. I really don’t know what to say other than, I’m sorry. This is all very new to me and I’ve never had to consider anyone else’s feelings when doing—well anything. Generally, I do what I want. I can see that it was wrong. I should have considered what you said to Sa—Lucifer and not wanting him to jeopardize the case. Honestly, I did listen a little. That’s why he was only a crying sniveling mess. Regardless, I should have listened even though the words weren’t directed at me. I was wrong and I hope that you can eventually forgive me.” Michael hung his head and turned to leave the lab.

He felt a small soft hand on his bicep attempting to stop him from reaching for the door handle. He turned to see her and was met with tears streaming down her face and a tight-lipped smile. He hadn’t realized he never really looked at her when he was speaking and wondered if she had been crying the whole time.

“Ella, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you again…I should really go” He turned away again to leave

“Michael, stop.” She moved to put herself between him and the door, “Thank you, for apologizing. I know that took a lot and I appreciate it. I do forgive you.” She wiped the tears from her face.

“Then why are you crying? Crying is…bad? Is it not?” he searched her face as he brought his hand up to her running the back of his knuckles over her supple cheek then turned his hand to cup her face. He couldn’t fathom why she’d be crying, and it wasn’t a bad thing. He used his thumb to push away a few lagging tears.

“It’s not always bad, Michael.” She explained as her hands found their place on the center of his chest, “I’ve just been so frustrated and mad at myself for freaking out on you and I was sure you’d want to end things—I couldn’t even bring myself to answer or call you back.”

His heart sank into his stomach. He could feel her anxious, doubtful, confusion and it made him miserable. There was no possible way she could think he’d be the one to break things off with her. Not when he’d been the one to mess everything up.

“Ella...” he tilted her chin up toward him, “I don’t want you to feel like you’re feeling right now. I don’t want you to doubt how much I care about you, or that if you have a disagreement or I upset you that I’ll end things.”

Ella shook her head in response as she wrapped her arms around him and buried herself into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in response and held her as she began to relax. After a while she pulled back, arms still holding him in place.

“I should probably get back to work. Crime doesn’t stop because I’m an emotional wreck.” He giggled and looked down at her.

“Yes, well. I should probably leave you to it then.” He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Before he knew it she was grabbing his cheeks and pulling him into a full kiss. He relaxed into it relishing in the way she felt against him. It had only been a week but it felt like an eternity.

“Can you stay? At least for a little while?” there was a hint of neediness and exhaustion in her voice.

“Of course. Is there anything I can do to assist?” he followed her to her workbench and sat on the stool she never used.

“Yeah, actually you could help me put this back together,” she dumped what looked like thousands of little pieces of paper out of a small trash can as her eyes lit up at the thought of this huge puzzle, “then once my shift is over we could go back to your place and sleep for like 2 days. I’m exhausted and you look like you haven’t slept in a while.” She eyed his appearance. A long while.

“Well you’re not wrong there. So where do we start?” he was delighted at the thought of spending the day with her helping her work, which should go twice as fast with two people. He was especially thrilled at the thought of being able to sleep with Ella next to him. He knew she was just kidding about sleeping for two days but in all honesty, he probably could.

“Just grab some gloves. It’s really no different than a regular puzzle but you know it could solve a murder, no pressure.” She smirked at him. She loved how he was willing to help her and actually enjoyed the mundane tasks that her job could entail.

“Well, I was compared to a raccoon earlier so I suppose this is fitting” he confessed and he searched for bigger gloves. He doubted the small ones she wore would fit.

“Awww…my little trash panda.” Ella winked and beamed at him like the beam of light she was as she tossed him the box of extra large gloves.

Michael rolled his eyes _. I’ll never live that one down._ He could see stuffed raccoons and probably a shirt or two in his future. He laughed a bit to himself as they began to organize their pseudo puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...that's it. I honestly had no direction when I started. I just had a thought of Michael and Ella falling asleep on the couch and it took off from there. 
> 
> I may be planning some holiday stuff for these two. I have 12, much needed, days off from work and no school for a month. I'll definitely have some time on my hands. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos, comments, and encouragement. ❤️


End file.
